Expecting the Unexpected
by pumpkinpiespice
Summary: AU. Sequel to "Destined". According to Murphy's law, anything that can go wrong, will go wrong. Seems like it is the basic principle here at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. Burktina, MerDer and various characters. Slight hints of other pairings from time to time. A fluffy and happy fic with drama.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! Here I am, back with a sequel! I have been planning this story for a long time now and I hope you all love it as much as you do with Destined! Thanks for reading and please follow/review!

* * *

Chapter 1

 **2018 OR 3, Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital, Seattle**

 _'_ _Each one of you comes here today hopeful, wanting in in the game. A month ago you were in med school being taught by doctors. Today, you are the doctors. The seven years you spend here as a surgical resident will be the best and worst of your life. You will be pushed to the breaking point. Look around you, say hello to your competition. Eight of you will switch to an easier specialty, five of you will crack under pressure and two of you will be asked to leave. This is your starting line. This is your arena. How well you play? It's up to you.'  
_  
Even after almost 12 years, Cristina could never forget the first day of her career. First time in her life she had got real friends, first time in her life she get to use what she had learnt in school to save a life, AN ACTUAL LIFE, and the first time to see a completely failed appendectomy.

But today, after being a surgeon for 12 years, she finally gets to see an appy that is even worse than George's.

Cristina stands next to the surgical table, with her hands crossed, staring at the intern who is doing the intern appy. She couldn't help but keep rolling her eyes at the slow and clumsy actions of the boy. Seeing him spending a full minute trying to get hold of the clamp really drives her nuts. She wanted to kick the boy away from the table and do the surgery herself so badly, but she couldn't, because she works in a freaking teaching hospital.

"Hey, work faster. You need to be out of this OR in 45 minutes." She yawned and said to the intern, who is trying very hard to stop shivering. The glass up on the gallery was knocked by someone, she looked up and saw Meredith and Alex standing there. Meredith holds her wrist up and pointed at her watch.

 _'Oh right! It's lunch time already.'_ Cristina thought, but once her sight fall on the intern… she knew that her lunchtime would have to be suspended. She shrugged and gave them her "sorry" eyes. Mer nodded knowingly while Alex smirked at her with fake sympathy in his face:

The intern appy was supposed to be overseen by one of the attendings. The young attendings couldn't find a volunteer among themselves so they decided to pick one of them by a fair and easy method: Rock Paper Scissors. Unfortunately, Jackson was able to beat Cristina at the final round, which makes her the pathetic surgeon who has to waste her day watching a poor intern doing a surgery he would not be able to pull off.

"Doctor, blood pressure is dropping fast." The anesthesiologist's reminder woke Cristina from her daydreaming. Quickly she leaned forward and check the surgical field. Turns out the intern accidentally cut a blood vessel nearby, and created a bleeder, which he didn't noticed and caused the patient's hemorrhaging.

 _'This is just great.'_ She rolled her eyes and asked the nurse to page Meredith for an extra hand. And just when she wanted to step in and help stop the bleeding, she felt so dizzy and her legs suddenly feel limped. She couldn't control her body and collapsed on the ground.

* * *

"Cristina? Are you alright?" When Cristina woke up, she found herself on a gurney in a nearby exam room with April sitting next to her, looking very worried.

"Kepner? Why…" She tried to recall what happened but all she can remember is a sudden blackout.

"You collapsed in the OR when overseeing the intern appy. Meredith and Alex is finishing up there and they asked me to take care of you. You only passed out for ten minutes or so. Have you been not feeling well lately?" April explained as she handed Cristina a glass of water.

"No, this is the first time. Maybe I just didn't get enough sleep last night."

"Cause you are having too much sex?" Alex and his typical inappropriate comments appears at the door of the exam room. "Can you and Burke stay in a same room for, let say, 10 hours, with your clothes on?"

"Shut up, evil spawn."

"Alex! Leave her alone. She just woke up!" Meredith sighed and sat on the bedside of Cristina's gurney. "Are you okay? Maybe you shouldn't be coming to the party tonight."

"I am fine. Really. I will just find an on-call room and sleep for the rest of the afternoon. Don't worry, I will be at your place on time."

* * *

 **Meredith's house**

"Can you be any later? Everyone is here already!" Meredith barked angrily to her best friend right after she opened the door for her.

"Sorry for being late because I fainted this morning and needed to rest!" Cristina rolled her eyes and handed Meredith two bottles of tequila.

"Well, I will forgive you because you bring tequila with you. Come! And help me out in the kitchen."

"Seriously? You want me?" Cristina followed Meredith into the house. Everyone, except Arizona and Callie who are on-call tonight, are here. Bailey, Jackson and Ben are playing scrabbles at the corner of the living room. April and Lexie are cooking in the kitchen with Jo and Alex, while Burke, Derek and Mark are playing with the kids.

"I am gonna puke if I watch Burke making those stupid faces at Ellis for one more second." Cristina pointed at Burke and Ellis, who is giggling toothlessly at her Uncle Preston's funny faces, while chopping the carrots grumpily.

"I think it's sweet! Seriously, you are really not going to have a baby? Even after you saw how much Burke wanted his own child? And the utter cuteness when Zola and Bailey feed Ellis her apple sauce?"

"Nope. These hands? They are for saving lives, not for changing diapers. Diapers are for losers, like this one." Cristina snorted and stared at Alex.

"Bitch. Peds is hard core. There's nowhere cardio can compare with Peds. By the way? My birthday wish this year is for you to get knocked up." Alex replied childishly.

"Seriously? You are gonna waste your wish on Cristina?" Meredith laughs loudly at the most ridiculous birthday wish she had ever heard.

"Ha ha. Very funny. But that is so not happening." Cristina rolled her eyes for the hundredth time since she step her foot in the house. "I am not gonna get pregnant. Sorry your little wish would never come true."

"Plans tends to work out in the opposite way here Dr. Yang." Jo whispered as she took the casserole out of the oven.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I guess it is really not hard to guess what the sequel is about... I know that there are loads of excellent Burktina motherhood stories, but I hope you all will find this one a slightly different from the others! And I hope you guys find this story hilarious as I tagged humour in the description... As always reviews/follows/favourites are absolutely welcomed!

* * *

Chapter 2

 **2018 Attendings' Lounge, Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital, Seattle**

"Hey, do you have any tampons?" Meredith asked Cristina as she enters the attending's lounge.

"Uh, no. Ask Kepner. She looks like the kind of people who store tampons everywhere."

"Got them. Speaking of which, isn't it a long time ago since you last needed one of these?" Meredith flipped through April's locker and successfully found some. She jogged into the bathroom and shouted to Cristina.

"I have been taking my birth control pills constantly these days. Bleeding every month is just so much trouble." Cristina bites her sandwich and answered.

"That's true. Can't God have a better way to inform me I am not pregnant?"

"Especially you don't need this notice anymore as you are not having sex with McDreamy for… how long already? Eight days?"

"It's nine days and sixteen hours. And I don't plan to resume sex with Derek unless he apologize for inviting his whole family to our home for a weekend WITHOUT telling me beforehand. He knows how difficult his sisters are! Well, except Amelia. She is kind of sweet actually. And she is great with the kids."

"Whatever. Oh! You reminded me to take my pills!" Cristina hopped off the sofa and pulled out a box from her bag. She took one of the pills out from the foil wrapping and went to pour herself some water. Meredith picked up her box and read curiously, and she discovered something.

"Hey, you've been eating these for how long now?"

"A few months. I didn't count. What?"

"I don't think your menstruation stopped because of these." Meredith showed her friend a set of fine-printed numbers at the bottom of the box. "These are expired for a year already."

The air froze in the lounge. Cristina stared at Meredith blankly, cannot process what is happening at the moment.

"I will… I will get you a stick to pee on."

"No! No sticks. Those aren't accurate. Draw my blood." Meredith nodded and ran out of the lounge. She came back after a few minutes with a bunch of supplies in her arms.

"Okay, I am going to draw some blood. You ready?"

"Just do it and cut the crap." Cristina replied grumpily and stick her arm out.

"I will send it to the labs under the name of…"

"Lexie Grey."

"Lexie is so going to kill you if she finds out." Meredith giggled as she scribble Lexie's name on the request form.

"Like she has the guts."

"I will page you as soon as I got the results back."

"Okay. Thanks." Meredith smiled at Cristina reassuringly and left for the labs.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Cristina was showing some interns how to do a CABG procedure when her pager went off.

"Dr. Yang, it's Dr. Grey. She paged you 911 and asked you to meet her at the dark room." A nurse read the message out loud. Cristina could felt her heart pumping vigorously in her chest. It felt strange. Strange in the way that she couldn't interpret what it means. She doesn't know whether she wanted this baby or not, IF she is pregnant. She is an attending, a Harper-Avery award winning surgeon. Her career is at the peak now and she already had a baby: her 3D heart printing research. She does not have the time or the energy to raise one more baby.

However, the baby she lost ten years ago is always a pity in her life. Although she planned to terminate the baby anyway, losing the baby because of extra-uterine pregnancy just don't feel the same.

"Erm… Dr. Yang?" An intern called her name gently and woke her from her thoughts.

"Yes? Oh! Right! Erm, somebody page Dr. Ross to take over for me please? I have to go to, um, answer this page." She put down the surgical equipment and removed her gown immediately after she heard Shane is free to scrub in.

Cristina counted the doors as she walked down the hallway. She stopped at the 14th door and knocked. She heard Meredith mumbling quietly, so she pushed the door open and walked in.

"Seriously? Can't we just talk about it outside? On the bench? This room is so… smelly and musty." Cristina frowned and fan her hand in front of her nose disgusted. The dark room, aka the room Meredith hid with Zola when she got fired because of interfering with Derek's clinical trial, had become a secret place for Cristina, Meredith and Alex since then.

"I feel safe here! This room is like the go-to place when discussing things involving babies!"

"Fine. What does the lab results say?"

"Your HCG level is sky high. I would say you are about 10 weeks pregnant. Congrats… or not congrats?" Meredith showed her the tablet and smiled, but her smile froze as she saw Cristina's face.

"I… I just… God I really don't know how I feel now." She hide her face in her palms. Meredith moved to sit next to Cristina and hug her.

"It's fine. I am your person. No matter what you decided to do, keep it, not keep it, I will be here supporting you."

"What? No! I am not going to abort this baby. It's just… You know, Mer, I never thought I would have kids. I hate kids. I mean, I love your kids, I love Sofia… But I couldn't picture my own. I… I feel complicated."

"That's fine. I know this feeling when I was pregnant for the first time. Derek had always wanted kids, but I don't. Then I got pregnant. I wasn't prepared for that. I was terrified when I found out. It's normal. The fact that you do not want an abortion tells you that you are going to be a great mom."

"So… What's next?"

"You should tell Preston? He will be thrilled to know." Meredith suggested.

"A, don't call him PRESTON again or I will rip your throat open. B, I have to think of a way to tell him."

"Okay, then I think you should do something else now."

* * *

 **3/F Exam room, SGMWH**

"Mer, don't page me 911 if there isn't a 911!" Alex walked into an exam room annoyed.

"It is a 911!" Meredith argued.

"Oh let me guess. You and Yang are arguing over some crap and you want a judge? Cause from what I see, the two of you don't really know what 911 means." Alex whines and sat on a stool nearby.

"It is important! Cristina needs you to do an exam for her." Meredith shouted back, irritated by Alex's sarcasm.

"Oh come on, I work on CHILDREN! There is no way Yang can be a child."

"But you are also in the fetal surgery fellowship with Arizona! I don't need Peds surgeon Alex Karev! I need fetal surgeon Alex Karev!"

"Alright what do you wa… Wait. Cristina you are pregnant?" Alex exclaimed unbelievingly.

"Yeah, we did a blood test."

"Whoa… So my birthday wish did come true…Seems like you are pretty easy to get knocked up… Ow! What are you doing!" Alex smirked at Cristina devilishly and eventually got smacked in his head by Meredith.

"Are you going to do the ultrasound or not!"

"I am doing it! Jeez what did you have for lunch? A grenade?" Alex whines constantly as he squeezed the gel on Cristina's belly.

"Okay, here it is. Your baby. Looks normal to me. Judging by the size of its head I would say 11 weeks pregnant." He wipes away the jelly after he printed a photo of the ultrasound. "Congrats Yang."

"Thanks. Oh and… don't tell anyone now okay? I haven't figured out how to break the news."

"Fine. I will give you some pre-natal vitamins later. Page me if you don't feel good. I have to go now. Take care of her Mer." Alex hopped off the stool and walked away from the room.

Meredith grabbed the photo from Cristina's hand and stared at it closely.

"Aw, how nice is that! You are having a baby!"

"Stop releasing the mommy hormones or I will punch you in the face." Cristina took the photo back and rolled her eyes. When she look at her baby in the photo, she couldn't help but grinned.

"I am having a baby."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi guys sorry for the belated update! It was the Mid-Autumn festival last few days so I went on a 2 days trip with my friends and didn't got much time to type :P

* * *

Chapter 3

 **2018 OR 5, Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital**

"What do we got?" When Derek walked into the OR, he can already see more than four surgeons around the table. _'This must be bad.'_ he thought to himself.

"A 16 year old girl hit by car, two times. Multiple bone fractures, shredded aorta, a liver and spleen rupture and subdural hematoma. Basically everything you can think of." Alex answered when he scooped out some more blood from the body cavity. "Yang is working on the heart, Jo is coming in later to work on the bone fractures. Kepner, Mer and I are repairing the liver and the spleen."

"Wow, it's really quite messed up here. By the way I thought Burke is the on call cardio surgeon?"

"Yeah he was, but then he got pulled into some administration crap. You know, the Harper Avery foundation is just a big pain in the ass. They just keep expecting us to have ground breaking researches to publish every single day." Cristina answered, ignoring the face April made when she heard Cristina's comment on the Harper Avery foundation.

"Fine, I am going to concentrate on this girl now." Derek shrugged and focused on the ruptured liver.

"Hey Yang, speaking of which, have you told him yet?" Reminded by April, Alex asked Cristina suddenly, and blinking his eyes to hint her that he is talking about the pregnancy.

"No, she is still figuring out how to say it." Meredith smiled at her friend behind her mask and answered for her.

"What news?" Derek asked curiously, and received three glares from Cristina, Alex and Meredith at the same time.

"Focus at what you are doing and don't ask." Cristina said.

He looked at Meredith, and noticed that she is still mad at him and is not going to tell him what happened. So he made a face at the two women and focus on the brain again.

* * *

 **Emergency entrance, SGMWH**

Burke walked out from the main entrance of the hospital, and found Shepherd sitting on a bench not far away. He walked towards him and sat down next to him.

"When you ask me to have lunch with you, I thought you mean lunch in the cafeteria. Are you in the mood of picnic?" Burke sipped the coffee put beside him, and handed him a sandwich as he asked.

"I just finished a huge surgery, I really want some fresh air."

"Okay." Burke shrugged and continue biting his sandwich. They ate quietly for a while before Shepherd started to talk again.

"Did you… Have you notice something strange about your wife lately?"

"Cristina? No, everything is fine, except she seems kind of absentminded lately. But I think she is just exhausted from all the work. What happened?"

"I was scrubbing in with Cristina, Alex and Meredith just now. They are acting… weird. Like they are planning something. And I know whatever they are going to do, it's bad."

Burke laughed at Derek's serious face and said, "Oh come on! You know the drill! The three of them? They are always weird. You think they have something going on, but actually there wasn't. They just love making things look dangerous and suspicious! It's fine."

However, he stopped laughing a few seconds later when he saw Derek is still looking serious. He sighed and patted his friend on the shoulder, "Fine. I will ask Cristina what is happening tonight, and I will text you right away. Okay?"

Derek nodded and relieved slightly. The pagers went off when they were trying to move on to the next subject.

"A trauma is coming. They paged you too?" Derek asked and Burke nodded. They grabbed their coffee and ran into the ER.

* * *

Burke was pacing in the living room. It was ten in the night already, and Cristina still hasn't come home. He started to worry if Shepherd was right, that his wife is planning something with Meredith and Alex.

 _'_ _What if they are trying to cut someone's LVAD again? No that is super unlikely. But what if they had gotten themselves into trouble again? They may be attendings now but they are definitely still as reckless as interns… Probably interns are better than the three of them.'_ Burke thought to himself while looking at the clock again for the hundredth time. Suddenly he heard some noise at the door, so he quickly hopped onto the sofa and picked up a medical journal, pretended to be not waiting for her.

"Hey. I thought you have already gone to bed!" Cristina walked into the living room carrying a box and kissed him on the cheek. She then walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water.

"Yeah, I was just reading a journal. Didn't get much time to read lately at work…You know what? Let's talk about something else." He dumped his journal on the coffee table and walked into the kitchen. "Shepherd told me something today. He said you were…"

"I have something to tell you." Cristina turned her body to face him, Burke was interrupted and didn't know what to respond. So he just gestured for her to carry on.

"You have to promise me, you won't scream, or squeal, or yell, or perform any action involving noise. Promise me or I won't tell you."

"Now this screams DANGER to me…"

"Just say you promise!"

"Okay I promise!" He raised his hand to surrender. Cristina took a deep breath and handed him the box she was carrying when she came home.

"What is this?" He asked curiously and tried to shake it to guess what is inside. She quickly stopped him, "No don't shake it! Just… open it."

He frowned and carefully opened the box, feared that a bomb is sitting inside the paper box. Out of his expectation, it was a cake. A chocolate cake with white frosting writing "Happy 1st Trimester" in ugly handwriting on it. He couldn't believe his own eyes, and looked at her unbelievably. She smiled nervously at him and pulled out an ultrasound photo from her bag.

"Here. I am pregnant, it's 14 weeks already. Mer and Alex did the test and the check up for me. I am sorry for not telling you earlier, but I couldn't figure out how until Callie suggested me to do this… I get that if you think it is dumb but Mer said Derek was thrilled when she gave him a t-shirt for Zola saying "World's best big sister" on it to tell him she was pregnant with Bailey…"

"Cristina." Burke finally looked up from shock and stopped her rambling. "We are having a baby?" She couldn't tell his emotion clearly because he is so calm, both his face and his tone are motionless. She couldn't know whether he liked this news or not.

"Y…Yes we are."

"We are having a baby!" He shouted happily and hugged her tight. He kissed her for a few times before he let her go and went to text Derek.

"Hey you promised! No screaming!" She yelled to him sounding annoyed, but she just couldn't stop smiling at the cake on the counter top.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **2018 OR 3, Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital, Seattle**

"Dr Yang, it's Dr Burke. Again." The nurse, who is responsible for answering pages and phone calls, rolled her eyes when she yelled the same phrases for the hundredth time.

"Dr Yang, is there somewhere you should go?" Shane looked up from the body they are working on and asked.

"No, I don't have to go to anywhere."

"But Dr Burke has paged you multiple times now, so maybe it is the best for you to just check…" Shane tried to convince Cristina to answer one of the pages, as the squeal of a pager is just so disturbing. But his courage emptied when Cristina stared at him with a scalpel in her hand.

"Like I said, it's none of your business. Focus on your work or else this scalpel is gonna end up in places you don't want it to be."

Shane nodded obediently and zipped his lips. Guess he would have to endure the noise of the pager for two more hours.

* * *

 **Emergency Room, SGMWH**

"Someone paged cardio?" Shane held his pager in his hands and yelled. But no one has the time to answer him. He sighed and decided to look at every bed by himself to find his patient, but he was being pulled into an empty trauma room nearby.

"Dr Burke?"

"Shane, it is me who paged you."

"Okay… do you anything from me?"

"Yes. Something I need you to do for me."

"Wait… does it have anything to do with Dr Yang? With all due respect sir, Dr Yang is my teacher, I won't do anything against her…"

"Oh Dr Ross. Look at this as… a business. A deal." Burke turned around to face the fellow and pointed at a doctor on the ER floor.

"You see? That is one of my old student from Seattle Pres. A very promising and talented cardio surgeon. And the guy beside her? He is a student of Dr Erica Hahn from Portland General. He graduated top of his class from Harvard and is currently looking for a job in SGMW."

"I am sorry sir, I don't know what you are trying to say…"

"I think you know." Burke blinked at Ross and continued, "As Ben might have leaked to you already, we are going to hire new attendings very soon. And as the head of Cardio, I must tell you that we only have one position for a new attending."

"Okay…"

"And just now, the two doctors you saw are some very strong candidate, who in my opinion, are very likely to be hired. And therefore, Dr Ross, I think it will be the best for you to start contacting other hospitals for openings, unless…"

"Unless…?" Even though he is not the brightest one in their intern class, Shane is clever enough to understand that he is now being blackmailed, by his boss, the chief of Cardiothoracic Surgery. The problem is, what does he want from him?

"Unless you do me a favour." Burke smirked as he watched the expression on the young surgeon's face. He knew that his plan is going to succeed.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to keep Cristina out from surgeries."

"Excuse me?" He must be hallucinating. His boss didn't just ask him to keep his surgery junkie teacher away from the shiny silvery scalpels.

"I said, I want you to keep Cristina out from surgeries. Is there anything that is so hard to process?"

"No sir. I understand every single word you just said. But… Why?"

"Keep it as a secret until I say otherwise, clear?" Burke leaned closer to Shane and asked. He continued after seeing Shane nodded, "Cristina and I… we are expecting a baby."

"Oh. Oh! Congra…"

"Shh. I am not done here. Quite a long time ago she had an ectopic pregnancy which led to a miscarriage. I asked the OB who did the surgery at that time, and she told us that this pregnancy could be quite risky, so Cristina shouldn't be doing work that requires a lot of strength, like surgery. But you know, she would never listen…" Burke sighed. He can recall the serious tone Addison used when he called her few days ago. He had never heard her talking like that before, even when they faced the bomb-guy and the ferryboat wreckage.

He can admit that he didn't want to lose another baby, but he worries about Cristina more. The day when she collapsed in his OR was a nightmare for him, he almost lost her forever. While he sure as hell don't want to see her being rushed into surgery again, of course he wouldn't want to see her crying helplessly on the hospital bed again.

"I understand. I will do it, for Dr Yang's sake." Shane nodded at Burke firmly and left the room. Of course, he really didn't have much choice, given that he still needed his job.

* * *

 **OR 2, SGMWH**

"SHANE ROSS!" Cristina marched into the OR and screamed angrily.

All the staff in the OR shivered and stared at Shane, who just dropped a clamp into the kidney dish beside him anxiously.

"Yes Dr Yang?" He tried to make himself sound less frightened, but everyone can tell from his voice that he is really scared of what's coming next.

"Why the hell my 3pm surgery is being moved up? And why the hell am I not paged? And why the hell are you doing MY surgery? You better have a good explanation!"

"I… um, I was not, eh… Er, Dr Yang, can I talk to you later? After I close this patient up?" He pleaded with the most sincere expression he can possibly make. Cristina looked at the incision on the patient's chest, and nodded unpleasantly. She sat on a chair nearby and watched her student closing up the chest.

"Can you tell me what are you doing now?" Cristina waited patiently for half an hour, and when her patience finally ran out, all of the staff has left the OR, only Ross and herself are standing across the OR table.

"I can tell you everything. Just promise me, don't get mad. Okay?"

"I can try, but I am already mad."

"Right…" Ross sighed and apologized to Burke silently in his mind. He looked Cristina in the eyes and said, "It was Dr Burke who asked me to keep you out from surgery."

"What?" Cristina frowned and couldn't believe what she heard.

"He wants me to do so because he said that you have a risky pregnancy and shouldn't be standing for so many hours in the OR. So he wanted me to take over your procedures. I am sorry." Ross braced up and told her everything. Noticing Cristina didn't bit his head off, he added, "Con…congratulations?"

"Yeah, thanks." She said down on the stool nearby. "That jerk! He could have got the balls to tell me himself!"

"I guess Dr Burke just doesn't want to make you feel weak? You know, pregnant ladies can be quite sensitive and hormonal, like Dr Grey, she…" He zipped his lips as Cristina stared at him with her infamous intimidating glare.

"You did everything he asked? Without any benefits or advantages? I thought you are smarter than that!" After a moment of silence, Cristina asked her favourite student unbelievably.

"Yeah… Well, no really. He kind of blackmailed me to do it for him. He implied that he would secure my place as an attending if I help him…"

"You are really the most stupid person I've ever met. You are worse than Alex." Cristina shook her head and stood up from her stool. Just before she left the OR, she smirked and added, "And, just to let you know, your letter of promotion has already been typed a few weeks ago. It is lying in Bailey's drawers right now. So… he is just scaring you. Probably because he is still angry that I slept with you before. Don't worry, our own fellows are the priorities in this hospital."

Ross froze at where he stand, processing what Cristina just told him.

"That jerk!" He shouted, and immediately he covered his mouth with his palms and looked around cautiously, fear that someone might heard him.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry sorry sorry for not being able to update regularly! I just started my fourth year in nursing school and it is literally HELL. My brain is cramped with medical stuff and all of my creativity is drained after being drown by bedpans and diapers... Anyway, thank you for the wait and I hope you guys would like this chapter. And thanks for all the favourite, follows and reviews!

* * *

Chapter 5

 **2018 Gallery, Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital, Seattle**

"Hey, Shane. What are you doing here? How come you are not down there sewing up a heart?" Stephanie was talking with Jo when the two of them walks into the gallery, and she found Ross curling up on one of the seats staring at the assisting resident tying knots swiftly. She handed him a banana and asked.

"That's a long story." He sighed and bite the banana, "In short I pissed off both Yang and Burke, so I couldn't scrub in on the cool surgeries with them, the only thing I can do is to monitor their pre-op and post-ops. Seriously isn't that the work of an intern?"

"Dude you are so screwed." Stephanie chuckled and patted his shoulder to show her sympathy.

"Yes I know that. Thanks."

"How you got yourself into this mess?" Jo asked. She can tell that something's happened between Alex, Meredith and Cristina, but Alex refused to tell her anything, not even a single word. Her curiosity is torturing her and she will not hesitate to do anything that can give her the truth she wants.

"You really wanted to know?" Shane asked and the two girls immediately nodded. He gestured for them to come closer and whispered.

"Yang is pregnant."

"What the hell!" "Oh my god. How?"

"You need a lecture on how to create a baby?" Shane frowned and replied sarcastically.

"Oh come on. Of course I don't mean for you to tell me how he impregnated her. Ew, that sounds really gross. What I mean is, it's Yang we are talking about. She hates kids! Why on Earth will she willingly raise one?"

"Well, maybe it's an accident? And she is too hormonal to book an appointment at the abortion clinic?"

"No!" Jo screamed suddenly and made everyone in the gallery look at them angrily. The three attendings apologized to them quickly and lowered their voice. "Last time at Medusa's dinner party, Alex said that his birthday wish this year is for Yang to get pregnant! You don't think…"

"Please Jo, you are a SURGEON, think like a scientist. Your boyfriend is probably just joking at that time."

"Fine… Oh by the way. Shane can I ask you something?" Shane nodded suspiciously and Jo continued, "What exactly did you do to piss off your bosses?"

"… Well last week, Burke paged me to an exam room and blackmailed me with my job. He said there is a huge competition for the attending position, so if I wanted to keep my place secure, I have to do as he says. Then he told me to try keeping Dr Yang out from surgery because their OB says she has a hostile uterus… So I have no choice but to keep her away from the OR. Then on the next day, I moved up a surgery without telling Yang, but she noticed almost immediately. So I have to tell her what's going on, and she is pissed at me because I worked with her husband against her. Which, makes Burke pissed at me too, as I told his wife that he wanted her away from the OR. Seriously, what do I have to do with their child?" Shane finally got a chance to whine about his wretched week, so he just keep ranting until being stopped by his friends.

"Bad luck, really, bad~ luck. Lucky that I didn't get into Cardio. Working with Dr Shepherd and Dr Grey, Dr LITTLE Grey, is such a delight." Stephanie smirked annoyingly.

"Hey guys… Do you notice that… the room is a bit too quiet suddenly…?"

"Yeah, what… Why are you all staring at us?" The three of them finally looked around them and realized that everyone is staring at them, some of them look surprised and some of them look… frightened?

"I thought after all these years you fools can learn a thing or two, guess I am too optimistic on human's intelligence." Bailey appears from behind the crowd and shook her head. She pointed at the intercom on the wall and said, "This red light here? It tells you that the intercom is on. Next time when you wanted to gossip and bitch about your boss, go somewhere else or make sure the intercom is off first."

She smirked at the three attendings and added as she is about to leave the room, "Hey Yang, congrats on the baby!"

Shane slowly approached the glass window and peeked down, and he sat down on the floor once he saw Cristina trying to kill him with her glare. _'I am so going to hell. I am screwed. I am never gonna be able to hold a scalpel again. EVER AGAIN'_ He thought to himself.

* * *

 **Cafeteria, SGMWH**

 _'_ _It is a very, very strange lunch break.'_ Burke thought to himself on his way to the cafeteria. Everyone is smiling at him strangely and talking, well, gossiping to be exact. Judging by the look on their face, it shouldn't be something bad, but their glances are really creeping him out. He entered the cafeteria and found Cristina sitting with the McDreamys on a table near the entrance.

"Hey." Burke bent forward and kissed Cristina on the cheek gently. She put down her fork and gestured for Meredith to make some space for Burke to sit with them.

"You know, just now on my way down here, everyone is staring and gossiping and giggling. Do you know what happened?" Burke asked, and Derek almost choked by his soup. Meredith handed him a piece of tissue and said, "You don't know? Well this morning Cristina was… Ow."

Cristina kicked her person to stop her from talking. She gave Burke a "nothing happened face, and of course he doesn't trust her.

"Alright. Ugh. This morning I was in a surgery, and big mouth, aka Shane Ross, leaked to his friends that I am pregnant. And that idiot didn't realize that the intercom is on and he is far too loud. So everyone in the gallery and the OR knows. And given that we work in Seattle Grace Mercy West, the place where gossip travels faster than plague, the whole hospital should know by now." Cristina swallowed her salad and said. But Burke is staring at her emotionlessly, and she couldn't tell which art of the story is upsetting him.

"What?"

"You don't sound happy."

"What don't sound happy?"

"You don't sound happy for everyone to know about the baby." Burke said coldly. He put down his sandwich and added, "You don't want people know about this do you?"

"No! Well it's not like they won't realize! They are going to see my baby bump sooner or later!"

"Being discovered by the others and announcing the news yourself is not the same. If you don't want to acknowledge it, fine, don't." He picked up his tray and walked away from the table. Cristina tried to say something, but everything sounds so wrong right now. She turned to face Meredith and Derek and asked angrily, "See? Look who is the grumpy hormonal pregnant wife here!"

Meredith gave Derek a glare and he knows what she meant almost immediately. He stood up as well and said, "I'll go talk to him. Don't worry."

Then he followed Burke out of the cafeteria. He jogged a few steps and catch up with Burke, the two men then stopped at the glass corridor for a small talk.

"What was that all about?" Derek asked while flashing his McDreamy smile at Burke. From his experience, people will start opening up to him once he smiles at them this way.

"I feel like… She doesn't even want to keep the baby. Like she only keep it to please me, because I always wanted to have my own kid. We got a divorce because I blame her for not able to change into someone I want. So when we got back together last year, I promised to myself that I will treasure who she is and will never force her into something she doesn't like. But now? I just forced her into being a mother, something she never wanted to be. I break my promise again."

"If you ask me, I would say you are too paranoid." Another voice joined their conversation out of nowhere. The two men turned around and found Mark standing behind them. Derek rolled his eyes and said, "How long have you been listening?"

"Long enough for me to know everything." Mark grinned at his best friend innocently, then turned to Burke and continued with a serious face. "Dude, don't think so highly of yourself. Yang is not that kind of women who would bend so easily. Remember, she is, like, the only woman that I've ever hit on and failed!"

Derek smirked a little as he saw Burke glaring at Mark disbelievingly. Mark immediately faked a cough and continued, "What I mean is, maybe she is just not ready to go public? These women, the Grey's sisters and Yang, they need more time than usual women. They are always a little bit crazy when it comes to serious relationships, but that means they care. Plus the whole hormone thing, it is nature for them to freak out a bit. Just wait, and they will come around very soon."

Derek and Burke raised their eyebrows, feeling a bit strange to hear these words of wisdom from Mark Sloan. Burke patted Mark's shoulder and said, "Well thanks, for your advice. Since you have actually contributed something, I will pretend that I don't know you have hit on my wife before. But you dare to do it again… I will definitely make your heart stop beating myself."

* * *

 **Burke and Cristina's House**

Cristina was lying on the couch while reading the furniture catalogue for the baby room. In the past, she would have found these books extremely boring, and would have cursed the publishers for wasting precious resources. But now, maybe because of the tiny human living inside of her, she actually find these catalogues soothing and can relax her from the all the stress built up by a hard day's work.

Suddenly she can heard the door being unlocked, so she quickly hide the catalogues in a pile of medical journals and pretended to be watching TV. Burke enter the house and put down his bag on the table beside the entrance, then he walks to the chair near her and sat down. At first she thought he is going to apologize and therefore she is going to pretend to be pissed for the rest of the night, until he begs for her forgiveness. But he didn't apologize, instead, he insisted.

"You should tell me if you don't want to be a mother. You should tell me you are not happy, but not sucking it up and pretended to be a joyful mother-to-be just to make me feels good."

"Oh for god's sake." Cristina rolled her eyes and stood up from the couch. If she is just pretending to be mad at the beginning, then now she is really, actually mad. What's wrong with men? Why can't they just listen and believe what their wives tell them? She was going to head into the bedroom and bury herself in the pillows. She is not going to waste her time on this stupid argument. But he grasped her wrist and sat down beside her.

"I am sorry. I keep saying how I didn't want to pressure you or to ask you to be another person, but I never thought of what you want. I talked with Sloan and Derek this afternoon, and Sloan is actually right. You probably need some time to figure out how to process everything before breaking the news to the others. I am sorry that I only considered my feelings."

She sighed and placed her head on his shoulder, "I… I didn't plan to hide it from our colleagues, but… it's just… that, I didn't want them to find out this way. I have a plan actually. I was going to call our parents and break the news tonight, then we announce it to everyone in the hospital. Maybe it's the hormone thing, I was so… lost? When it didn't go the way I hope it would go."

"You should have told me about your plan!" He kissed her forehead gently and wiped out his phone. "Alright, maybe we should make an agreement to prevent stupid fights like this from happening again. First, always tell each other how we really feel."

"Second, do not mommy-track me."

"...We will see about that. Remember what Addison told us?" Burke smirked and used the baby to threaten her. Just as he wished, she softened down immediately and gave in. Cheering for his little victory silently, Burke added, "Third, discuss everything before we decided to go ahead."

"That's really all I can think of right now. Mm… Talking about discuss, maybe we should discuss about how to tell our parents?"

"Most importantly, how to calm them down. Mama would have a heart attack when she knows that she is going to have a grandchild finally."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **2018 Burke and Cristina's house, Seattle**

It was a beautiful, quiet morning in the house. Cristina rolled over on the huge bed for a better position and dozed off to sleep again. But the noise outside the bedroom is getting louder and louder, and she can no longer ignore it.

"Damn it!" She climbed off her bed angrily and opened the door, only to find her mother, Helen, and Burke's mama, Jane sitting around the dining table chatting happily while flipping through the catalogue for the baby stuff. She quickly closed the door and closed her eyes. _'It must be a dream. They did not actually flew here. No, I am probably just exhausted and delusional…'_ She prayed silently for her nightmare to go away, but seems like god didn't hear her, as the next thing she can heard is the mothers banging on the door she was leaning on.

"Cristina? Are you alright?" Jane asked worriedly.

"Cristina! Come out and say hi to your guests! You may be pregnant but you should still keep your manners. What did I do to…" Helen's ranting was interrupted by Cristina opening the door and reveal herself.

"To raise such an unpleasant girl? Yeah, I know that already mother. Try think of something else." Cristina replied to her mother irritated and sat down beside the dining table.

"And what exactly are you doing here?" Cristina sat down beside the table and sipped the liquid in her mug. But she quickly pushed the mug away after she realized that it wasn't coffee in it.

"Of course we are here to take care of you! You are almost 7 months along now. You should be staying at home. Why would you still want to work?" Helen frowned and asked. She knows damn well that her daughter won't give up her job just because she is pregnant. Now Cristina may not listen to her, but if Jane cooperate with her to forced Cristina taking a leave... Well the chance of success should be much higher.

"Meredith worked till she is in labour last year. Bailey and Kepner also worked till the last week before their due date. I am gonna do the same."

"Mama, Helen, I am sure Cristina knows how much she can put up with. Just let her be." Burke, who has been silent the whole time said. Despite the fact that he agrees with the two mothers, he is the one living with Cristina after all. He is also the one responsible to clean up the mess she make. So no way he is gonna add burden to his already heavy workload.

"Preston, you are the man here, you should make decisions that are good for your wife and your baby. Look, your nursery is still empty, when will you two be able to work on it if you are working crazy hours every day?" Helen ranted and shook her head. Sensing that Cristina might explode any seconds if Helen keep on talking, Burke immediately jumps in to ease the atmosphere.

"Helen, why don't you and Mama help us furnish the nursery? The two of you can spend the morning looking at these catalogues first, and you can come to the hospital and have lunch with us. We are running late already." He suggested and Helen nodded unwillingly. Burke picked up Cristina's bag and pushed her out their home.

* * *

Cristina fastened the seatbelt and started complaining about her mother.

"God I hate that woman. Your mother is like an angel comparing to mine." She exclaimed and rubbed her forehand.

"I know, everyone loves my mama." Burke grinned and replied, receiving a glare from Cristina.

"Do you think they are going to stay with us tonight?" Cristina asked. Before Burke can answer, she added, "I hope not, cause in that case I will go to stay with Mer tonight." "I will see what I can do. Go, I will park the car." He sighed and stopped in front of the entrance. After helping Cristina get off the car, he slowly drives away. People often say it's hard trying to keep their pregnant wives happy, well those people probably don't have a difficult mother and an even more difficult mother in law. He feels so jealous of Shepherd right now, as Meredith barely has a family.

How much easier his life would be if he doesn't need to juggle around the three women? Burke shook his head and sighed again. He switched off his engine and headed toward the ER entrance, but the sharp siren of an ambulance came rushing through his ear. Almost immediately, he grabbed a trauma gown, wrapped it around his body and waited for the ambulance to unload.

"I heard it's a bank robbery." Callie slipped on her gloves beside Burke and is kind enough to prepare him for what's coming. "Three teenage boys stole the guns from home to rob a bank. Kepner said there's at least a dozen gunshot victims. All seriously injured because the boys just went nuts and shoot everywhere. Jeez, what happened with kids nowadays?"

"It's terrible." Burke frowned and replied. It is gonna be a very, very long day for Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital.

"Timothy Baker, 40, bank manager. A GSW to the left chest, left forearm and abdomen. GCS 4 on field, dropped to 3 en route. BP 80/60." The paramedic pulled a gurney out from the ambulance and yelled. Burke gestured for the intern to rush the guy into one of the trauma rooms and asked them to page more surgeons for help. He secretly hopes that there's only one patient with a GSW to the chest, so Cristina won't need to scrub in on these bloody, gross trauma surgeries which probably need the surgeon to stand for over 7 hours, but his hope was shattered by the next ambulance arriving.

"Elizabeth Jones, 27, primary school teacher. Got shot when waiting at the ATM. More than one GSW to the chest, a GSW to the abdomen and an open head wound. GCS 3, 14 weeks pregnant." Another paramedic yelled. Burke took a look of the woman's pale face and sighed.

"I will take this one. Page Dr Yang to handle Mr Baker's case." He ordered the nurse nearby and rushed the gurney into the ER.

* * *

 **OR 4, SGMWH**

"Whoa… It's like hell out there. So much blood, so much screaming…" Cristina rambles as she walks into the OR. She put on the scrub coat with the help of the nurses and stood beside the table. Just as she wanted to begin the surgery, the resident opposite to her just couldn't move his eyes away from her baby bump.

"Cross! What are you looking at?" Cristina snapped at him annoyed. "Never saw a pregnant belly before? Do you want me to write you a recommendation letter transferring you to the Gynie squad? Focus on what you are doing!"

The resident immediately locked his glance on the GSW on the chest which is oozing out blood as they speak.

"Tell me the story."

"Oh, um, the paramedics says that Mr. Baker, the bank manager, offered to be held hostage so the shooters won't shoot the others. But the shooters saw him pressing the emergency button secretly so they shot him in the chest and… You mean the story medically don't you?" Cross started to spill the gossips he got from the nurses, but once he saw the expression on Cristina's face, he knew he screwed up. Cristina nodded emotionlessly at the resident. If murder isn't a crime, she would definitely slit his throat with the scalpel in front of him.

"Ugh!" Suddenly Cristina felt a dull pain in her stomach: it was her baby kicking her. It wasn't the first time the baby kicks, but this time it is so much harder than all of its previous kicks. Drops of sweat started to appear on her forehead and she can no longer stand straight. The scrub nurse nearby immediately grabbed a chair and helped her sit down.

"Dr Yang? Are you alright?" The nurse asked worriedly. Cristina wanted to nod, but she can feel another kick from the baby. She groaned slightly while clutching her belly.

 _'_ _What happened to you? You angry at that moron too? You want me to murder him too?'_ Cristina looked at her belly and thought, trying to communicate with the fetus. However, the only response her baby gave her is an even harder kick. She gasped in pain and another nurse asked,

"Dr. Yang, do you need us to page OB for you?"

"No. Just… just wait."

 _'_ _Whoa, okay… I am just saying. I won't murder him or what. Chill out!'_ She thought. She held her breath and wait for the pain… Nothing. The baby seems to be calmed and stopped kicking his mother. Cristina let out a sigh of relief. _'Now don't kick me again until I finished the surgery. Deal?'_

Again, nothing happened. Cristina whispered a thank you to the baby and got off from the chair. "Okay, we can start now. 10 blade."

The OR staff looked at each other, not sure whether they should allow Dr. Yang to continue with the surgery.

"Dr. Yang, are you sure you don't need to, um, take a rest? Because we can always page another attending to replace you." Cross asked as he watches Cristina slicing through the skin.

"I am fine. Now stop wasting time and focus. We have a life to save."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Surprise surprise... I posted two updates in one week! Yay for me! I wanted to do a little polling stuff here... Do you guys want this story to end as Cristina give birth to the baby, or to have a few more chapters about the actual parenthood of Burktina? As originally I planned on ending the story with giving birth, but my friend suggested me to do a few more chapters on taking care of the new baby... So yeah, I would love to know your opinion!

* * *

Chapter 7

 **OR 4, Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital, Seattle**

"Okay. Take him to post-op and monitor the drainage output every two hours. Nice work everyone." Jackson, who was paged to do the repair surgery on the patient's arm said to everyone before pulling off his gloves.

"Ugh… I feel so old when I scrub in on trauma surgeries." Bailey whined and signed on the chart Cristina handed her. "All I want to do is go home, take a shower and snuggle with Tuck."

"Um, you can go first. I can monitor him for the coming two hours before heading home. Burke is still in surgery anyway." Cristina suggested, and she got a smack on the arm from Bailey immediately.

"No, anyone but you. Look at your belly! You shouldn't even be working! You are the one who need to go home and take some rest. Now go home and don't land a foot inside this hospital before lunch tomorrow. Do you hear me?"

Cristina was going to argue back, but once she saw Bailey giving her the Nazi's glare… She have no choice but give up.

"Fine… I will go now. Take the chart and page me… page Ross if something went wrong." She stood up from the chair she has been sitting on and walked towards the exit.

"Hey Yang… Is that… There's blood on your pants!" Jackson looked at her back and yelled.

"Uh… It's probably the blood I got on me in the ER…"

"No. It looks rather… fresh to me. What do you feel? Do you feel strange?"

"Not really. Just that the baby won't stop kicking even I warned it not to… Ow! Ow ow ow…" Cristina rolled her eyes at the two overly worried people, but she couldn't continue with her sentence as a strong wave of pain hit her. She squatted painfully on the floor.

"Yang? You okay?" Jackson rushed to her side and helped her balance.

"Of course she is not." Bailey snapped and ran out of the OR. "I need some help here! Bring me a gurney and page OB!" She yelled in the corridor. Two nurses wheeled in a gurney immediately and were surprised to see the patient.

"Where's OB? Anyway, we need to get her up to the OB floor as fast as we can. Let's move people." Jackson got Cristina onto the gurney and was about to rush her through the doors, before being stopped by a woman.

"Someone needed OB? Whoa! What happened?" The woman said, in a very familiar voice. Cristina tried to focus but the pain was so bad. She couldn't help but passed out.

* * *

 **OB/GYN Ward, SGMWH**

Burke could barely finish the work on his hands when he was told that Cristina is bleeding and was sent to OB. He finished the hardest part of the surgery as fast as he can before rushing out from the OR, leaving his resident to finish up for him.

"How is she?" He asked as soon as he opened the door of the ward. He looked around and saw Cristina half-lying on the bed with Meredith, Bailey, Jackson and Addison around her.

Wait. Addison? He thought he has mistaken another red-headed OB as Addison, but no. He didn't. It was really Addison Montgomery standing in front of him.

"Duh? Are you going to give me a welcome hug or what, Preston?" The red head smiled warmly and opened her arms, he hugged her stiffly.

"What? I haven't seen you in a few years and you couldn't recognize me?" Addison chuckled as she sat down in her original seat.

"No, of course not. It's just that… Why are you here?" Burke finally found his mind back and asked.

"Miranda flew me here." Addison smiled at him and sipped her tea.

"For what?" Burke frowned and asked.

"Oh, remember the gunshot victim this morning? Elizabeth the primary school teacher? She is pregnant and got shot in the abdomen, injuring the fetus. Robbins is busy working on the kids and no one is qualified to handle these kind of cases. So we have to call Addie, and get her on a plane immediately."

"Then Cristina is really lucky to have you here. How is she by the way?"

"Oh, it's nothing actually. Just a false labour. Like I said, she has a hostile uterus, and she needs to be extra careful when she approached the third trimester. Apparently, she didn't take my warnings seriously and… this happened. Don't worry, she is fine. But I strongly recommend bed rest till labour." Addison explained and gave Burke a reassuring smile.

"I told her to take it easy, but Dr. Yang will never listen to me…" Burke sat down by Cristina's bedside, relieved that she is okay and whined. While Cristina is being unusually quiet due to the guilt. The door of the room was opened again, and this time, it was Derek walking in with the mothers behind him. Cristina immediately lied flat on the bed and pretend that she is still unconscious.

"Preston! I saw Mrs. Burke and Mrs. Yang, no, Mrs. Rubenstein wandering in the hall, so I brought them up. Mm… It's quite a lot of people here… And Addison! You are here! Am I hallucinating or what?" Derek is literally jumping up and down in excitement when he saw his ex-wife smiling at him. He hugged the red head and said, "Does Mark knows you are here? He will be so happy to see you. It has been a while since we last saw you on… on your wedding? How's Jake by the way?"

"Uh-hm." Mama Burke cleared her throat to stop Derek from rambling, "Derek, maybe we should focus on Cristina first."

"Oh! Right, right." Derek coughed embarrassedly and looked at Cristina for the first time since he entered the room. "She is still unconscious?"

Burke was going to tell Derek "No", but his hand was squeezed firmly by hers, he looked at her and saw Cristina trying very hard to pretend that she wasn't awake. Hiding the smirk, Burke simply shook his head to prevent laughing out loud.

"Cristina. How about you sit up straight and talk to us? As you are awake now?" But nothing can hide from Mama Burke. Cristina sighed and opened her eyes, sitting up with the help of Meredith.

"Mother. Mama." She whispered. Knowing that she is going to face a ton of nagging from the two women, Cristina desperately wanted to hide under the blanket.

"Cristina. How many times do I need to tell you to slow things down? You are not alone anymore. Have you ever think about your baby? Or Preston? Or Jane and me?" It was Helen who started the "attack" first. Cristina looked away from her mother and try to sing silently in her head, pretending that no one is talking.

"You just never listen to me! Even it's for your own good! Why would I raised such an un…" Helen doesn't seem like she is going to stop anytime soon. Just before she said the phrase Cristina hated the most on Earth, Burke stood up and interrupted.

"Helen! Do you want to grab a cup of coffee? Come with me." He almost dragged his mother-in-law away from the bed. He turned around, wanted to take Jane with him, and saw his mother still glaring at his wife emotionlessly.

He cleared his throat and gently tugged her arm. Jane sighed and picked up her purse, ready to go to the cafeteria with her son. But before she left the room, she dropped everyone a huge bomb, especially for Cristina,

"Cristina, I think it is best for you to spent the next few weeks on bed. Until you are in labour."

Then she walked away gracefully, leaving the whole room in silence.

"Did she… did she just grounded Yang?" Jackson asked unbelievingly.

"I bet she did." Bailey replied. She took a look at Cristina and pinched her thigh so hard to prevent laughing out loud.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **2018 OB/GYN Ward, Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital, Seattle**

"Hey Cristina! How are you doing?" Callie peeked into the room full of surgeons and asked. Cristina has been staying in this room for a week already, which means that it has been a week since this room has turned into an attending's lounge.

"What are you guys talking about?" Callie found an empty space on the sofa to sit down and started eating her lunch.

"We are coming up names for Cristina's baby." April is kind enough to fill her in, "We are thinking names for boys now."

"Oh. How about Owen?" Alex smirked and suggested, and as returned Cristina threw an apple at him.

"Go cut some kids open, evil spawn." She replied annoyed.

"Actually, I was going to say that was a nice idea." Jackson smirked and high-fived with Alex.

"Jackson." April looked at her husband disapproved, and Jackson immediately hide his smirk. He cleared his throat and said, "Well, how about Jackson then? I have an awesome name."

"I would rather be calling my son aorta, or atrium." Cristina snorted. "Or Harper, that's an award-winning name."

"Dude, Alex is so much better than Jackson. Alexander Burke, mm… Sounds like a handsome little boy." Alex wrote down all the suggestions on a notebook, along with his own name, and hand it to Meredith.

"I am not naming my son after you, evil spawn." Cristina paused for a second and added, "Plus you are already his god father, isn't that enough for you?"

"What? You are asking Karev to be god father? You are going to regret for the rest of your life." Jackson frowned and commented. "April and I will definitely be the best god parents ever. You should ask us."

"Yeah. Why not. But you will have to be with me when I give birth."

"And watch you poop on the table? Nah… forget about it."

"I am not going to poop on the table. I am not Meredith."

"Hello! Meredith is here and Meredith didn't poop when she gave birth thank you." Meredith rolled her eyes at her friend and exclaimed.

"Those are all crappy names." A voice interrupted the discussion in the room, "Boys should be named Mark. Or Sloan."

"Oh please, Sloan Burke sounds like the love child of you and Burke. And that is just gross." Lexie hit her husband's arm and disagreed. Same with Lexie, everyone in the room except Mark himself are disgusted by Mark's suggestion.

"Thank you, Dr. Sloan, for offering your name to my baby. But as I am not naming him after evil spawn, I am not naming him after a whore either."

"Oooh, how about a girl? What would you call you little princess?" Arizona squeezed herself into the room and found a spot beside Lexie.

"Now the whole village is here…" The OB nurse whined loudly on purpose, but it seems like none of the surgeons care about her.

"We haven't gone that far yet. Okay, shoot me some ideas." Cristina flipped to another page in her notebook and said. Meredith raised her hand up and yelled, "You can call her Meredith."

"Uh… No. I don't want my daughter grabbing a bottle of tequila and shake her butt when I say 'Hey Meredith do you want to dance it out?'"

"I love you but you are really a bitch."

"Maybe you can go with Teddy or Jane." Mark suggested. Everyone stared at him strangely and he left as his pager went off.

"It's our head trauma patient, I should go now." Lexie hopped off her chair to go after Mark, "And if you ask me, I would name my daughter Susan. After my mother."

"Okay seriously people… How do all of you think of names for your kid?"

"It is really easy if you have a dead mother." Meredith shrugged and said. "Or if your mentor saved your life on the OR table."

"Oh, I name Sofia after my dead aunt." Callie grinned and added.

"I don't have a dead mum or aunt, I only have a dead father. And naming my daughter after my mother will drive me nuts." Cristina frowned, "Kepner, why do you name your daughter Harriet?"

"We wanted her to be a strong, brave girl, so we named her after Harriet Tubman, the humanitarian and the abolitionist?" Right after April finished telling the story, her pager went off. "Ooh, trauma, gotta go."

"Oh, I need to go too. See ya Yang." Callie's pager squealed as well, she joined April and headed down to the pit.

"They paged me too… "Arizona checked her pager and said. But it wasn't just her. Everyone in the room, except Cristina obviously, are paged to the pit.

"Must be something huge. I will come see you afterwards. Bye Cristina." Meredith smiled at her friend and left.

"Not fair! I want to scrub in on a big, bloody trauma too!" Cristina yelled angrily and got stared by the nurse.

"Dr. Yang, please keep your voice down. We got patients here."

"Sorry." Cristina murmured and as the nurse walked away, she made a face behind her back.

 _'When can I get the hell out of this room?'_ She thought as she lied flat on the bed, and a slight pain hit her in the stomach. _'Ow. I know. I won't say hell anymore.'_

Then miraculously, the baby stopped kicking his mother. _'Geez, you definitely got a fair share of the Burke gene.'_ Cristina smiled as she realize how much her baby and Burke are alike.

"Hey, are you bored?" Cristina gently stroked her huge belly and whispered. Seconds later she got a kick from her child. "I will take that as a yes. Do you want to go watch daddy or aunt Meredith operate?"

Another kick.

"Okay, let's go. I am not doing this because I am bored. I am doing this because you wanted me to, okay?" She whispered and carefully climbed off her bed. She opened the door slightly, observed cautiously to see there's no one paying attention to her room. With a smirk on her face, she tip-toed her way to the elevator and headed to the gallery.

* * *

 **OR 3, SGMWH**

"Hey Meredith. You just come here from Cristina's room? How is she?" Burke asked as he saw Meredith walking into the OR.

"She looks great. Definitely not in pain, but she seriously need a surgery." Meredith replied, noticing the mixed meanings of her words she added immediately, "Oh no, I mean she desperately wanted to scrub in. Not that she need any kind of medical treatment, no."

"I know." Burke smiled behind his mask.

"You know, we were discussing about baby names just now. What do you have in mind?"

"Mm. I don't have much thoughts for boys' names, honestly. I have a feeling that it would be a little girl. So if she is a girl, I am thinking Elizabeth. Maybe as her middle name."

"Elizabeth… Just so you know, my middle name is Elizabeth too." Meredith giggled and explained, "My mother named me Elizabeth after her scrub nurse. According to her, Nurse Liz helped her finishing her first solo surgery. She was too nervous that she had completely no idea what to do next, and Liz reminded her step after step. Well, who can imagine THE Ellis Grey doing surgeries with the help from a scrub nurse? She would probably strangle me if she knew I tell you that story."

"Oh, I am naming my daughter after Nurse Liz too." Meredith gave him a strange look and replied.

"What? She helped you with you surgeries too?"

"No, of course not. But Liz, she was the patient that Cristina and I worked on." Burke smiled gently behind his mask. Speaking of those days… Before everything starts, back to the days when he was purely her boss, Cristina used to be standing in the gallery, watching his movements closely, like she is using her eyes to record everything. He peeked at the gallery unconsciously, and…

"What the hell…"

"What? What happened?" Meredith was confused, she turned around and looked at the gallery as well. And there she saw her best friend, who was supposed to be on bed rest, in the gallery, whispering to her gigantic belly.

"Can someone turn on the intercom please? Thanks." A nurse quickly switched on the intercom and Meredith yelled, "Cristina! For god's sake! Can you just go back to bed?"

"I wasn't here because I wanted to watch your surgery. It was the baby. It wants to observe surgeries. He has been kicking me and urging me to come here… Okay, just now he kicked me, AGAIN. See? He is excited. He like to watch this. Now go back to your patient. Ignore me."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **2018 OR 3, Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital**

"Let her be. We both know how hard it is for her to stay away from scalpels. As long as she is not standing in here performing a surgery it's fine." Burke comforted Meredith despite of her disapproval glare, "After all, it wouldn't be Cristina if she obey orders, right?"

"Fine, you are right." Meredith sighed and shook her head. Maybe because of her near-death experiences, she tended to be a bit too paranoid when it has something to do with her loved one's safety. But she like to think that her paranoid is a beneficial self-protection mechanism, like the time she convinced Derek not to take that stupid, dangerous route to the airport, and the time she talked Lexie and Mark out from flying in a tiny little plane to Idaho. Both times she saved people's lives, though no one believed that she really has a "danger radar".

"Cross. Go up there and sit with Dr. Yang." Meredith looked at the resident near her and said. She knows that Burke is probably right, but she just couldn't convince herself to calm down. And according to all the unfortunate she had encountered before, she had a feeling that she is probably right. Something is going to happen.

"With all due respect, Dr. Grey, don't you think I am more useful staying down here?" The resident, Cross, asked, or begged, Meredith to change her mind. He looked at Burke with the best puppy eyes he can make, hoping the two attendings won't kick him out of the OR to babysit Cristina: He is here to learn how to do surgeries for god's sake!

"Meredith, you are being dramatic. Cristina is fine…"

"Cristina?" Meredith interrupted Burke by looking up at the gallery and asked nervously.

"I am fine! I am fine, really. Just that… it won't stop kicking me…" Cristina tried to squeeze a smile but the pain seems to be really bad that her face only turned into a twisted mess.

"Calm down and tell me, is it kicking harder and more frequently as time goes?"

"Mm… yeah…"

"Okay, it is not kicking anymore. It is contraction. Cristina, you are having contractions! You are in labour!"

"Cut… the crap… I wasn't due… after… two more weeks…" Cristina clenched her teeth and mumbled.

"Erm, Dr. Yang? I think your water just broke…" An intern approached Cristina and said. She looked down on the floor, and saw herself standing in a puddle of water.

"Oh crap!" She mumbled.

"Oh crap…" Burke mumbled as well. He looked down in the surgical field, trying to estimate how much time he needed before he can close. But his brain is blank and he had absolutely no idea what he is doing or should do.

"Burke!" Meredith screamed and bring him back to reality.

"What… what?"

"How long do you need?"

"Uh… probably half an hour."

"Is there anyone you can page to scrub in for you?"

"No, Ross is in another surgery, I have to finish it myself."

"Okay, I am finishing up here. Don't worry, I will be there with her." Meredith took a deep breath before barking orders at the resident, "Now, Cross, go upstairs, take Dr. Yang to her room, and page Addison Montgomery and Alex Karev right now. Go!"

This time, the resident nodded and ran upstairs quickly. Meredith exchanged a look with Burke, and she asked,

"Is I told you so inappropriate?"

* * *

 **OB/GYN floor, SGMWH**

"Where the hell is Addison Montgomery?" Standing outside Cristina's room, Derek keeps on redialing Addison's number while paging her non-stop. It is the only job Meredith gave him, and he is definitely NOT going to screw this up. That six weeks of sex prohibition has drove him nuts, he would rather be banned from surgery for six weeks.

"Derek, language." Jane Burke frowned and said. Her mood couldn't be any worse right now. She is the grandmother of the baby, and she is not allowed to be in the room when her daughter-in-law give birth? How ridiculous is that!

"I am here! I am here! Stop calling me Derek! My phone is gonna explode." Addison jogged down the hallway and put on a gown outside the door, and managed to smack Derek's head at the same time. She pushed the door open and walked into the room.

"Okay, okay. I am here. Karev, how is she?"

"Um, she is only 2cm dilated, but that's normal given that she's a primi." Alex replied, "Trust me that's the worst image I have ever saw in my entire life, and I've seen a lot of stuff before."

"Shut up evil spawn. Ahh!" Cristina screeched as Meredith and Burke patted her back. Following the instruction from the midwife, she tried to breathe in and out deeply, but the pain is still there and multiplying by each second.

"Cristina, do you want something for the pain? You know, ice chips, epidural…"

"Oh, no. We discussed that before. We don't want to use epidural because, well it's not very good for the baby." Burke answered, and Cristina pinched her husband's arm brutally.

"Don't listen to him! Just give me every drug you have! Anything that can stop this pain!"

"Sorry Preston, but the mothers are the one who matters here." Addison shrugged and went on preparing the needle.

"Is every woman this crazy when they give birth?" Burke whined and wiped off the sweat on Cristina's forehead.

"Try getting a bowling ball out of your vagina before judging us, Dr. Burke." Bailey marched into the room and found herself a seat on the sofa. "Hang in there Yang. Almost there. How dilated is she now?"

"Um, almost 5cm. Impressive speed for a primi. I think it's a sign that your baby is also trying very hard to get away from you as soon as possible." Alex answered and got smacked by Addison on his head.

"Beware of your attitude, Dr. Karev." She added. "Okay, Yang, time for your epidural. It takes a few minutes to work though."

"Fine, I am feeling better already." Cristina exhaled deeply and finally have the mood to look around. "Bailey? Why are you here?"

"A, I have been there with Grey at her first labour, so you deserved the same treatment." Meredith and Cristina looked at Bailey with their grateful students face on, "Aww, Bailey…"

"And B, it sounds fun to see Dr. Cristina Yang crying in pain and possibly poop on the table. So I can have something to mock you for the rest of your life."

"I hate you."

"Shh! Stop the jokes now. Cristina you are almost there, now we need you to lie back on the bed and start taking deep breaths. Tell us when you feel your contractions." Addison sat on a chair in front of the bed and yelled.

"Okay… Oh now it's coming…" Cristina grabbed the hand of her husband and her person firmly and bite her lips.

"Karev, you ready? Alright. Now when the next contraction comes, you push. Karev will be pushing your uterus to help getting the baby out. Don't panic, follow my lead…"

"Contraction!" Alex yelled. Cristina immediately tried to push with all her strength, but the baby's head is still inside of her.

"Yang, you need to push harder than that. Your baby is a bit bigger than normal so it's gonna be harder for you to push."

"Ugh!" As the next contraction comes, Cristina pushed even harder this time. Her hand let go of Burke's and is trying to get a hold of something.

"Ahhhh! That's my hair! That's my hair Yang! Let go of me! I am your obstetrician here! …God I hated the term obstetrician… Ah! Let go!" It was Alex's hair she grabbed. With her eyes closed, Cristina has no idea who she is grabbing, she just keep pulling as hard as she could to ease the pain. Alex squealed in pain and is pulled to Cristina's side.

"Freaking do something! I can't do my job now!" He screamed at Bailey and Burke, but neither of them seems like they are trying to help him. Addison shook her head at the farce she is looking at and said,

"Miranda! Please take over for Karev on pushing Cristina's stomach. Karev! She is pushing harder with her hands grabbing your hair, so I am sorry to say that but I need you to let her pull your hair."

"Are you freaking kidding me!" Alex screamed as he saw Bailey taking over for him. "Aw! Yang! I am so getting back at you for this!"

"Another contraction! Push once more and the head should be out. Now, 1, 2, 3…"

"Ahhhh!" Along with another scream from Cristina (and Alex), the baby's head slide out. Addison grabbed the baby's head and gently pulled the rest of it's body out.

"It's over! It's over! The baby is out! Aww it's a little girl!" She announced loudly, "Preston, do you want to cut her umbilical cord?"

"Uh, yeah! Sure!" He took the scissors from the tray next to Addison. Holding his new-born baby girl, he cut the cord extremely gently and carefully. The nurse on the side quickly wrapped the baby in a big towel and handed her to her parents.

Burke put the baby into his wife's arms and said, "She is so pretty. She is our little princess."

Cristina didn't answer him, she gently stroke the baby's face, and miraculously she stopped crying, like she knows that the person holding her is her mother.

"You know… I am so wrong about not having a baby… She is so adorable, and cute." She landed a soft kiss on the baby's forehead. "But listen to me, Preston Xavier Burke. I am never, ever, going to do this whole freaking pregnancy thing again. And I mean it. Don't try to talk me into it or I will castrate you. Literally."

"Shh… maybe we should try to avoid talking stuff like castrate or something like that in front of our baby girl?"

"I will try."

"Cristina! Let me see the baby!" Helen opened the door and rushed to her daughter's side right away. "Hi baby girl… I am your grandma! Welcome to the world! See how tiny she is…"

"Have you decided on the names yet?" Jane asked. The whole room quiets down in seconds. Mama Burke seems to have the superpower to make everyone in everywhere to freeze.

"Actually, we do." Burke smiled at everyone and said. Apparently, the two mothers are waiting anxiously to hear their own name.

"We are calling her Kayla Elizabeth Burke." Cristina announced loudly, and secretly enjoying her victory when she saw her mother and mother-in-law's expression.

Burke looked at his daughter and his wife on the bed with a smile on his face. His life is going to have so much fun.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **2018 Maternity Ward, Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital, Seattle**

"Hey Cristina!" April, with a pink teddy bear that is almost half as tall as herself in her arms, squeezed herself into the room and greet Cristina happily. "Hi Kayla! Hello! Hello! See what Aunt April got you! A huge teddy bear! You like it? You like it? Aww I miss the time when Harriet is this small!"

"She haven't open her eyes yet. She can see nothing." Cristina snapped and rolled her eyes at the big teddy bear. It's not that the teddy is not cute… Actually, it's adorable, but how can she bring that home? Tie it on the roof of the car?

"But she can feel it?" April winked and put down the teddy bear. She sat down by Cristina's bedside and asked, "How do you feel?"

"Light."

"I will take that as great." The red-head shrugged, apparently she has already got used to the sarcasm.

"Rounds now Yang. Sit somewhere else Kepner." Alex marched into the room and picked up baby Kayla from her crib.

"Hi princess. Feeling good today huh?" He put a finger next to her cheek, and she immediately started sucking his finger. Alex couldn't control but let out a fatherly smile.

"Her sucking reflex is normal, and her blood test is within normal range. A very healthy baby girl." Alex placed the baby in Cristina's arms. Although it is not her first time to hold a new-born, it is so different when the new-born is her baby daughter. She seems so fragile, like she would break into a thousand pieces if she was held a bit harder.

"Don't be afraid, babies are stronger than you can imagine." Like he can read what Cristina was thinking, Alex encouraged her friend to take the baby. He slowly let go of Kayla, and Cristina hold her in her arms. People always say that being a mother is a magical feeling, all of a sudden your world revolves around one person only, now Cristina knows that is so true. Honestly holding her daughter is better than holding a beating heart.

"Have you start lactating yet?"

"Can you not ask me these kind of questions when I am snuggling with my daughter?" Cristina rolled her eyes and answered. "Yes, I have. The nurse helped me store some of it already."

"Well, good! You are both doing really well, I think I can discharge you two tomorrow." Alex smiled and poked Kayla's cheek one last time before he leave for another patient.

"Wait, why do you wear your scrub cap when you are not scrubbing in?"

"Because somebody gave me a freaking bald spot!" Alex pulled away his cap and screamed. A small patch of hair is clearly missing on his head, April blurted out loudly and quickly took a picture with her phone.

"Who?"

"You don't remember?"

"I was in labour yesterday, I can barely spell my name."

"Erm, Bailey told us that, when you are in labour, you kind of freaked out a bit and grabbed Alex's hair as leverage. So it's probably you who did it." April said before starting a whole new round of laughing.

"Oh… well, I am sorry." Cristina's face was completely red due to embarrassment. She never thought she would be one of those hysterical pregnant ladies who pulled off their doctor's hair.

"Forget it. If it's not because of my adorable god-daughter, you would be dead by now."

"Language!" Cristina quickly covered little Kayla's ears and frowned.

* * *

"Hi. How are my favourite ladies doing today?" Burke walks into his wife and daughter's room with a huge grin on his face. He kissed the two ladies gently and asked.

"Fine. Kayla is eating, a lot, Alex said she is very healthy and can probably go home with us in a few days. Oh and she just changed her first diaper."

"Damn! I missed the first diaper! Did you record it?"

"She didn't but I did. Check your email" Meredith opened the door of the washroom and waved. "She said it will cause mental problems for Kayla, but I thought you would definitely want to see it so I recorded it anyway. Derek still watches the clip of Ellis's first crawling every night before he go to bed."

"Thanks, Mer." Burke quickly logged in to his email account and clicked the video. Listening to her own crying, little Kayla started to cry as well in her crib.

"I told you! It is causing her mental problems! Mer, hand my daughter to me." Cristina cooed her daughter, but Kayla didn't stop crying like she used to do for the past few hours.

"Maybe she is hungry? Or she wants another diaper change?"

"No her diaper is dry… I think she is hungry."

"I will go get the bottle." Burke stood up and walks to the nurse's station. Meredith whipped her phone out from her pocket and found herself a best position for filming.

"What the hell are you doing?" Cristina asked her friend strangely.

"Oh, I am just getting ready for filming. Your mother specifically asked me to do her a favour."

"Since when you started to be on my mother's side? We are not supposed to do as our mothers says."

"Come on… You are going to feed Kayla either way. I promise you won't even notice me filming."

"Whatever. Okay, I am going to feed her now." Cristina took the bottle from Burke and tried to stick it into Kayla's mouth. However, the baby is not cooperating and refused to suck the bottle.

"Hey… I thought you are hungry! It's your food here! Why are you not eating?"

"You are doing it wrong. Give me our daughter." Burke shook his head and take over. Cristina handed him the baby and the bottle begrudgingly. _'Let's see how well you can do.' Cristina thought._

Out of her expectation, the baby stopped crying immediately once she got into Burke's arms. He rocked her gently and slowly placed the bottle beside her mouth. Like she can smell the bottle, Kayla opened her mouth and started sucking the bottle. She must be very hungry by then, as she finished half the bottle in seconds.

"See? I said you are doing it wrong. You held her too low. You should hold her higher and closer to your chest, give her a sense of security, and the bottle should be…" Burke smirked when he saw his wife's defeated pout. It is not often that he could prove himself better than Cristina, of course he wouldn't let this chance slip past him.

"If you are that good, well, maybe you should be responsible to feed her every meal then."

"That's fine with me."

Cristina didn't thought he would agree to this. She thought he would say no to this arrangement and beg her to take the baby… Seeing Burke bonding with their baby daughter so well, she couldn't help but got a bit jealous. Maybe she shouldn't be offering the feeding duty to her husband. She stared at his hands, and try to imitate them in her head.

Burke tried to swallow his smirk as he noticed the way Cristina stared at his hands. Kindly, he offered, "Do you want to try again?"

"Mm… Feeding her is your duty, but, if you really want me to take over for you for a while, um, I guess I can do that." She knows that Burke is trying to make her admit to her failure. If it was before, she would probably be jumping up and down, threatening to bite his head off. But now, with Kayla's presence… Screw it, she would rather be cooing her baby daughter than to win their stupid competitions.

He put Kayla down in her arms gently, and Cristina held her higher than before. She looked at her perfect daughter and grinned. Then she noticed something different.

"Oh my god! Look! She opened her eyes! Oh her eyes are so beautiful! Hi Kayla!" She screamed excited at her discovery. Kayla blinked innocently at her parents.

"Meredith! Did you get this down? Damn! Now I missed the "first time she opened her eyes" too!" Burke asked anxiously, but Meredith shook her head.

"That's too bad. You can probably see the next one though." Cristina patted her husband's arm with fake sympathy. She couldn't hide her victory smile even she tried.

"I…"

"Ah-hm." Someone knocked on the door angrily. All of them turned their head around and saw an annoyed OB/GYN nurse standing by the door.

"Dr. Yang, please, control the volume of your visitors. We have fragile babies and pregnant moms who can't be frightened here." The nurse rolled her eyes at the three surgeons and said. Before she left the room, she turned around and added, "And I swear to god, if I have to come by this room and tell you all to shut up once again, you will get your ass back to the surgical floor. Don't laugh! I mean it!"

The surgeons pursed up their lips in discontent, but none of them dare to make a noise again, except for baby Kayla who is giggling toothlessly at her mother.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **Kayla Elizabeth Burke: 5 days and 17 hours old**

 **2018 Maternity Ward, Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital, Seattle**

"Ready to go home?" Meredith knocked with a huge grin in her face. It has been six days since baby Kayla was born, her condition has been flawless, there's no reason for her to continue staying in the hospital.

"Yep, just waiting for Burke and the car seat." Cristina looked at the baby in her arms and repeated herself in the classic parent voice, "We are waiting for daddy. Daddy is bringing you the car seat..."

And she got interrupted by Meredith's uncontrollable giggle.

"Oh shut up. Like you've never disgusted me before with something like this." She rolled her eyes at Mer, embarrassed by the "I know" look on Mer's face.

"What is taking so long? It's just a car seat."

"I am here... It took me a while before I can figure out how to secure the car seat thing."

"Lucky that I ran into Shepherd in the parking lot. He helped me to fix that thing."

"I don't need to know that." Running out of patience, Cristina snapped and took the car seat over. She carefully placed her baby daughter in it and slowly picked it up.

"Mer, can you take the bags for me?"

"Yeah! Sure!" Meredith hurried to the bed and picked up all the bags. She followed the new parents to the elevator.

"Thank god they are finally leaving. And thank god Yang isn't going to have a second child." The OB nurse exclaimed loudly, earning herself a glare from Dr. Grey.

"How long are you going to stay at home?" Meredith asked when playing with Kayla with the pacifier.

"Erm, I don't know, probably 2 months or so? At least until Kayla is old enough for daycare."

"By the time you come back, maybe I should book you a bed at psychiatrics." Meredith snorted.

"Well, our mothers offered to help us get through the first month." Burke added as he parked.

"That's exactly why I think Cristina will gone mental. We don't handle mothers well." Meredith looked at her friend with pity written all over her face. Cristina has absolutely no idea how miserable her life is going to be.

* * *

"Kayla, we are home! Let's go to your room shall we?" Cristina took her daughter out from the bassinette and carried her into the nursery.

The nursery was painted in pale pink, decorated with white, wooden furniture. The huge bear April got her was sitting at the corner of the room with a ton of stuffed animals surrounding it. There are also cute animal stickers on the walls.

Kayla apparently loved the room. She couldn't stop giggling since she got into the nursery. Cristina kneeled down beside the mountain of stuffed animals and let her choose her favourite.

"Let's see what grandma got you… This one is a giraffe, G-I-R-A-F-F-E, giraffe. And this one is a puppy, P-U-P-P-Y. Oh look at this, it's an owl! O-W-L, owl. And, uh…"

"Isn't it a bit too fast for you to teach Kayla how to spell names of animals?" Burke was watching them from behind quietly, but he feel like he has to interrupt when he heard his wife.

"What? When I was a kid, I love adults spelling out things for me."

"She is a little bit more than 5 days only. She doesn't even know where her nose is."

"Oh right! Do you think we should put up an anatomy poster in the room? We need to start preparing her for med school as soon as possible."

"I am done." Burke rolled his eyes and left the room, leaving Cristina rambling her majestic plan of raising a Nobel Prize winner on her own. He went to Meredith's side, wanted to help her unpacking the bags from the hospital when the doorbell rang. He hurried to answer the door and saw none other than Jane and Helen.

Right after they left the grocery at the kitchen countertop, they couldn't wait and rushed into the nursery to see their granddaughter.

"Aw! Is that my little Kayla? Come here, come to grandma…"Helen scooped the baby away from Cristina's arm while Jane grabbed the stuffed owl by the side and started to play with the baby.

"Hey! Am I invisible?" Cristina complained but got completely ignored by the grandmothers. She tried to get her baby back but gave up as she knew she won't be able to. She left the nursery frustrated and sat down next to Meredith.

"I can really use a drink right now." She whined. She didn't push that baby out of her vagina for nothing. She is supposed to be cooing and bonding with Kayla!

"You are still feeding Kayla, so no alcohol is allowed." Meredith chirped at her friend's misery.

"I hate you. I hate you because you can drink however many as you want and because you don't have crazy mothers AND mother in laws hogging your baby."

"Guess that is the perk of having a dead mother." She giggled and handed Cristina a cup of tea. Cristina sniffed it like it's some kind of poison, and gave it back to Meredith.

"I think you're right. I will probably gone mental." She sighed and rested her head on Meredith's shoulder.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: This chapter is actually a Jolex centric chapter. I have always been a Jolex fans, but the Jolex storyline is so awkward on the show lately (well actually they have been weird since season 12.) Jo is kind of a bitch to me, she should have told Alex about her husband, which can avoid everything happened afterwards, like Alex beating up DeLuca or what. And it's like she didn't care about Alex at all! He was charged with a felony and she didn't ask about him at all. Really disappointed at the Jolex storyline so I feel like I have to write some happy Jolex!

* * *

Chapter 12

 **Kayla Elizabeth Burke: 1 month and 3 weeks old**

 **2018 Attending's Lounge, Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital, Seattle**

"Hi! Look who is here!" In an unusually perky voice, Cristina announced as she walked into the attending's lounge with Kayla.

"Is that little Miss Kayla! Oh she is so cute! Look at her sparkly eyes!" Lexie hopped to Cristina's side and exclaimed. "I should probably have a baby too."

"I am 100% up for it. How about we start trying to make one right away?" Mark leaned towards her and whispered, though the whole lounge could hear him.

"Language! Baby in the room!" Lexie blushed and smacked Mark's arm. "Meet me in the on-call room in 15 minutes." She said before saying goodbye to Kayla and walking away.

"Eww. Sloan is definitely a bad influence. I should consider restraining him from meeting Kayla till she is 18." Cristina mumbles as she covered her daughter's ears.

"Hey! I thought you are on maternity leave till next week!" Meredith pulled a funny face at the baby and smiled satisfied after hearing the giggles of Kayla.

"Yes, I am."

"Then you shouldn't be here right? Something wrong?" Meredith asked sensitively. Cristina looked at her best friend helplessly and sighed,

"The thing that went wrong is my mother and Mama. They are staying at my house, which means I have endure them 24/7. I can't do it anymore. I just can't."

Meredith looked at her friend sympathetically, and she took the baby away from Cristina seconds later.

"Go, go find something to do in the pit or find a surgery to watch. I will babysit for you for a while and you go do whatever you need to do before I change my mind."

Cristina looked at Meredith with the best puppy eyes she could make, "I love you Meredith Grey."

"I know." Meredith grinned as Cristina headed towards the pit.

"It's just me and you now princess. What should we do? Mm?"

* * *

 **Pit, SGMWH**

"Dr. Bailey, Dr. Kepner, we've got two patients coming in in 5 minutes." The ER nurse yelled loudly at the nurses' station.

"Okay people, we got trauma coming in. You two come with me, Kepner, clear some trauma rooms." Bailey ordered as she hurried to the ER entrance.

"First patient is a 27 years-old female, attempted to leap off a building but landed on top of a pedestrian. Mostly scratch injuries with suspected wrist fracture. Otherwise she is perfectly okay. And we sedated her en route due to unstable psychological status." The paramedic flipped the door of the ambulance open and reported.

"Get her to trauma one and stitch her up. What's next?" Bailey ordered two interns and headed towards the other ambulance.

"34 years old man on his way to work when a woman landed on him. Suffered from multiple crushed injuries and fractures. Suspected internal bleeding. Pneumothorax treated at the scene."

"Bad day huh. Book an OR and take this man into trauma 2 for injury assessment. Move faster people!" Bailey yelled and returned to the ER and heard a familiar voice scolding her interns.

"Where do you go to med school? Mexico? Did they taught you how to sew up a wound there? Or did you even graduated from med school? It's basics people! Now watch me do this… Oh! Hi! Bailey!" The door of trauma room 1 was being flipped open abruptly and interrupted the "teaching session" inside.

"Cristina Yang! What the hell are you doing in here? Aren't you supposed to be watching your daughter at home?"

"Well, yes, I am still watching my daughter, in fact."

"Then why am I seeing you with suture in your hands? In my ER? Doing my intern's work?" Bailey folded her arms and asked annoyed. She couldn't help but recall the time when she tried to joined the round while she was supposed to be on bed rest. Her suck-ups are always gonna be the same, even all of them are attendings now.

"Please, I really needed this." Cristina dropped the suture and whispered into Bailey's ears. "My mother and Burke's mother are at my house. They criticize almost everything I did, and they hogged my daughter! They are driving me insane. Please."

Bailey stared into Cristina's eyes without saying anything. Finally, she sighed and said, "Fine. Stitch the girl up and call the shrink. After that you can spend the day in the pit. But remember, technically you are still on maternity leave, don't even think about scrubbing in."

Cristina nodded gratefully, Bailey smiled slightly and turned to the interns, "Cherish you opportunity to learn from Dr. Yang. You don't get to witness Dr. Cristina Yang doing stitches in the pit very often."

* * *

 **Cafeteria, SGMWH**

"Hey Mer. Is that Kayla? Hi baby girl. Where's Yang?" Alex sat down next to Meredith, who is imitating a duck to make Kayla laugh, and asked.

"Oh, she's in the pit, I think."

"What did you do to get her leave her daughter with you?"

"Nothing. She needed some time with the medical stuff, so I offered to babysit Kayla while she go do stitches in the pit."

"She's probably on the edge of going mental, right?"

"Yeah, she is." Meredith finished her soda and pulled out a napkin to wipe Kayla's chin. Her pager went off, and she handed the baby to Alex.

"Oh, my patient's stomach perforated. I need to scrub in." She was about to leave when Alex grabbed her wrist,

"Hey! How about the baby? I can't leave her at daycare, she is too small."

"Um, maybe you can babysit her?"

"What?"

"Well, you don't have any surgeries today right?"

"Yes, but…"

"Then great! She needed to be fed at 12 and at 3. The bottles along with the diapers and extra clothes are in the bag. If she wants to take a nap, make sure you give her the stuffed owl." Meredith rambled a list of things that needed to be aware of and kissed the baby on the forehead before she headed to the elevator.

"I…" Alex tried to yell for Meredith to comeback, but with everyone in the cafeteria looking at him curiously, he faked a cough and hung his head.

"Do you want to go see daddy operate?" He whispered to Kayla, and the little girl giggled when she hears the word "daddy". "I will take that as a yes then."

* * *

 **Gallery of OR 4, SGMWH**

When Jo walked into the gallery with Stephanie, all she can see is the crowd standing around the corners of the room instead of sitting on the chairs, even there're a lot of empty seats.

"Why aren't they sitting down? Do we supposed to stand as well?" Stephanie asked her friend. A resident turned around and answered them,

"We are not sitting down because, um, because of Dr. Karev. Um, he is trying to feed a baby while observing a bloody and violent surgery. None of us has the courage to sit down next to him."

"Excuse me… Alex? What are you doing?" Jo squeezed herself through the crowd and sat down beside Alex. Although everyone knows that Alex is an excellent peds surgeon, sometimes people still find it hard to believe how good he is with the kids.

"I am watching Yang's daughter because Mer has to scrub in. And, um, I thought it will be nice for Kayla to see daddy working." Alex pulled the pacifier out from Kayla's mouth and held her up against the glass window and pointed at Burke, "See? That's daddy! Say hello to daddy!"

"Okay, now it's disturbing to see you being all daddy-like." Jo laughed and threw her empty coffee cup into the trash can, then she realized something. "You want to be a father? You want to have a baby?"

"What? Well, um… Can you stop making yourself look like someone is trying to strangle you first? Thanks." Alex sighed at the terrified face her girlfriend made, "Um, I mean, yeah, having our own baby would be, um, nice. What? You don't want to?"

"I… I grew up, in an orphanage. I have no parents and no family. I don't know what a mother's supposed to be like. I don't have the confidence to raise a kid. It's too much responsibility." Jo played with Kayla's foot and whispered. "If you wanted to get a dog, great, I can do that. I can feed the dog, take it to a walk or clean it's poop. But with a kid, it's not just about keeping it alive. That's what challenging to me."

Alex looked into his girlfriend's eyes. After all these years, he thought Jo has already got rid of her past, but it never occurred to him that it still haunts her. He thought for a while and handed Kayla to her.

"Whoa… I, um, I can't…"

"Just hold her. See what's it feels like to be holding a baby in your arms."

"Alright." Jo took Kayla into her arms and cooed her. The baby flashed her a cute toothless grin and looked at Jo with her sparkly pearl-like eyes. Jo couldn't help but feel like something is starting to melt in the corner of her heart.

"She is adorable."

"She is. Look, I understand that the idea of family is terrifying, for people like us. But we are no longer 16 years-olds. We don't need to let the past control our life."

Jo looked at Alex without saying anything. Unlike Alex, the memories of living in her car still flashes back occasionally. She was scared, that she would lose everything she cherished and got nothing left. She was scared that she would be forced to go back to that kind of life. People who never experience the horror of utter loneliness and helplessness would never understand her fear. Just like her friends, one of them could ever understand why she is so reluctant whenever the issue of marriage is brought up.

Now, with the man she loves looking at her with the most devoted eyes she has ever seen, she feels empowered. She can feel hope and expectation.

Alex reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny velvet box. He kneeled down in front of Jo and opened the box, revealing a gorgeous diamond ring.

"Alex…" Jo covered her mouth with her palms in shock. Tears of joy ran down her cheeks.

"I have this ring with me for quite a long time already, actually. I have been looking for a right time to say this but… I guess now is finally the proper time." Alex grinned embarrassed as everyone is staring at them. He coughed and continued, "Josephine Wilson, will you…"

"Yes! I do!" Jo squealed before Alex can even finish his proposal. She hugged him tightly with one arm, as she is still holding baby Kayla, while someone started the applause.

"I didn't finish my proposal…" Alex complained with a happy smile on his face. He slid the ring onto her finger and kissed her cheeks. The crowd cheers and clapped at the couple.

"Wow! What happened?" Cristina asked Meredith as the two women entered the gallery.

"Dr. Karev just proposed to Jo and she said yes." Stephanie filled the attendings in with a huge grin.

"Wow! That's great news!" Meredith smiled. Squeezing her way through the crowd with Cristina, she gave Alex a hug and congratulated him. Following her, Cristina also gave Alex a hug,

"You are a grown man now evil spawn. Never thought there would be a woman who is willing to marry you. Wilson! Did he threatened you with a gun?"

"Crack whore." He snapped, but almost immediately his smile returned onto his face, "But thank you."

"Okay, let's all give some space for the couple." Meredith announced loudly. Cristina went to Jo to get her daughter back before leaving with her.

"Time for us to go home now. Let's say bye bye to the hospital first…"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **Kayla Elizabeth Burke: 6 Months and 24 Days old**

 **2019 Derek and Meredith's Dream House, Seattle**

Derek paused the Monopoly he was playing with Zola and Bailey, and hurried to open the door when he heard the doorbell ring. He opened the door and saw Burke and Kayla standing in front of the door.

"Good evening princess! Come in! Ellis is sitting in her chair now, you can put Kayla on the crib."

"Thanks. Hey Zozo! Hey Bailey! What are you playing?" Burke lied his daughter down on the crib and sat on the sofa, next to Zola.

"Uncle Preston! We are playing Mon… Mon…" Bailey, who just turned 5, is still struggling with the word "Monopoly". He bit his lips, trying to remember the pronounciation, but he just couldn't get the word out.

"Monopoly." Zola quickly helped her brother finish the sentence. Bailey smiled at his sister as a silent thank you.

"Uncle Preston, where is Auntie Cristina?" Zola asked.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you." Derek swallowed the wine in his mouth and answered, "Mommy and Auntie Cristina needed to go to… um… a lesson In Philadelphia. Can you remember where Philadelphia is?"

"Mm…"

"Philadelphia is where Auntie Lizzy lives now."

"The East Coast!" Bailey raised his arm to add, like he was answering a question in class.

"That's right! It's far, far away from home. So they wouldn't be coming home tonight. Instead, Uncle Preston and baby Kayla are staying with us tonight."

"And we will have all the fun in the world tonight!" Burke added with a grin on his face. The two kid cheered as they know that they probably don't need to go to bed at 9 tonight.

"Well, we are going to whip up some dinner, while you two stay here and help us watch Ellis and Kayla. Okay?" The two kids nodded as the two men went into the kitchen.

"When you say 'we are going to whip up some dinner', you actually just mean me, right?" Burke asked as he pulled a pack of spaghetti out from the cupboard. Derek shrugged and poured himself some more wine,

"I can help you if you need me to. What do you want me to do?"

"Maybe you should just stand there and do nothing. Mark said you are worse than Cristina in kitchen."

"That's an insult." Derek gave Burke an angry glare and sat down on the chair nearby.

"Where's Sloan? I thought he and Sofia would join us, since little Grey is out of town too."

"He was, but Sofia got sick, so they needed to stay home. Can't risk them infecting our baby girls."

"Right." Burke closed the oven door and grabbed a glass for some wine, but his phone rang before he can get ahold of the bottle. He reached into the pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Hey! How's Philadelphia?" He smiled at his wife through facetime, he could see Meredith waving at him behind Cristina.

"Fine. How's Kayla? Did she cry?"

"No! She is a very good girl. Say hi to mama!" Derek held the baby up and prove to the two women that they are taking very good care of the kids.

"Well, did you cry?" Meredith smirked and added, "The first time Derek has to take care of Bailey and Zola by himself? He begged me, with tears in his eyes, to come home as soon as possible."

"Meredith!" Derek blushed slightly and tried to stop his wife from exposing humiliating facts.

"Shepherd you are such a woman!" Cristina commented, and started to laugh again.

"This is the end of our conversation. See you tomorrow." Derek snapped the phone from Burke's hand and hit the "end" button.

"Seriously?" Burke looked at him and asked. Derek said nothing but gave him a glare.

"Don't tell anyone."

"Your secret's safe with me." Burke replied. He bent down and took the chicken out from the oven. Just before he started to cut, he couldn't help but giggled again.

"I hate you."

* * *

"Is she asleep?" Derek asked quietly, try not to wake Bailey. Burke looked at the little girl in his arms and nodded.

"Oh thank god. I can't stand watching another hour of Frozen." Derek sighed in relief, "Could you help me take Zola upstairs? Thanks."

The two men settled the kids in bed, and got Ellis and Kayla into the crib before they switch off all the lights and went to the bedroom. They slipped onto the bed and lied down, staring at the ceiling.

"It feel so weird to be in bed with you." Burke whispered. Derek nodded and said, "Yeah. I only slept with Mark once in my whole adult life."

Sensing the meaningful glance from Burke, Derek quickly clarified, "No, I mean I sleep with him… No… No! I just slept on the bed with Mark. Okay?"

Burke chuckled slightly and said, "I know. Seems like the women never find it weird to sleep on the same bed."

"I know. That few years when you two were divorced, Cristina used to sneak into our bed at the middle of the night and start chatting with Meredith. She just kick me out of bed and ask me to make coffee. Like I am the odd one there."

"That's what you get after marrying one of the twisted sisters." Burke laughed and replied. Moments later he added, "I thought she was with that guy, Owen Hunt, after we divorced."

"No, she and Hunt lasted for a year only, probably less. That guy is not a bad guy to work with, just not the guy for Cristina. She never got over you, everyone knows that except herself. Everyone knows that you two are endgame."

"Like we all know you and Meredith are belong with each other. You know, I really, like Addison, but I never think she is the one for you. Like what Callie used to say, I am Team MerDer since day 1."

"You think we should be together even she is constantly freaking out when I tried to get a bit more intimate with her?"

"Yeah! You understand her and you waited for her. That's the kind of man the twisted sisters need."

"Maybe we shouldn't let Ellis and Kayla play together. Unless we want to have Twisted Sisters 2.0"

"Right, 1.0 is hard enough for us. Let's not make life harder than it already is."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for wait! I am still struggling with the next significant event in Kayla's life so it took me a while to finish this chapter. Oh and I've just published another story called "Love is in the air". It's a collection of short atories featuring all (well, probably not all) the couples in Grey's. Check it out and don't forget to give me some feedback!

* * *

Chapter 14

 **Kayla Elizabeth Burke: 11 months and 3 days old**

 **2019 Derek and Meredith's House, Seattle**

"Derek! Answer. The. Door!" Meredith screamed annoyed from the kitchen. For the thousandth time she cursed whoever came up with the idea of Thanksgiving party. Surgeons don't celebrate any of festivals! They only cheer and celebrate when there is huge trauma with multiple victims covered in blood.

 _'_ _Oh Wait,_ ' Meredith thought, _'It was me who suggested a Thanksgiving party. Crap.'_

"I got it!" Derek yelled and opened the door. It was Richard Webber and Catherine Avery standing outside, with a basket full of wine.

"Richard! It has been a long time! How are you doing?" Derek closed the door behind them and asked. Richard finally retired from the hospital few years ago, and since then, he has been working with Catherine Avery in the Avery foundation.

"Excellent. We just came back from a vacation in Greece. Very nice place, you should spend some time there with Meredith."

"I wish I could, but you know, she can't stay away from surgery."

"I guess you just have to wait till she is bored by all the routine crap then." Richard laughed and looked around the house, "Where are the others?"

"Jackson called me 20 minutes ago, saying that their shift just ended. I think they are on their way here." Just after Derek finished his sentence, the doorbell rang again. He jogged to the door and answered it. It was Jackson and April with their daughter Harriet.

"The others are coming right behind me." He said while he handed the casserole April made to Derek, "Lexie is still at her OB's. Sloan said there's no need for us to wait for them."

"Okay. Have a seat first. I will go get you something to drink."

* * *

"Finally!" Derek grinned at his best friend when he opened the door and saw Mark and Lexie standing outside.

"I am sorry. That OB is very busy and I couldn't get another appointment with her. We didn't mean to be late." Lexie apologized and stuffed a peanut butter cup into her mouth.

"You realized that we are gonna have Thanksgiving dinner in 20 minutes do you?" Derek frowned and said. He then added with the lowest voice he can make, "I know Meredith's cooking is disastrous, but don't worry! We also got food made by Kepner and Burke… You don't need to stuff you stomach with junk food."

"I know. But I can't stop!"

"She is stress eating, leave her alone." Mark explained and warned Derek with a glare.

"Um, well, come inside! I can get you a drink first."

"White wine for me and orange juice for Lexie. Thanks." Mark hugged his wife's shoulder and found an empty seat on the sofa for Lexie. The others have already gathered into circles and chatting with each other. Next to them are the "Parents' Squad", aka Jackson, Callie and Cristina.

"Where are your partners?" Mark listened to them for a while and asked curiously.

"Oh, they can cook, so Derek sent them to help Meredith." Callie answered, "Or to spare us from possible food poisoning. Whatever you prefer."

"My sister's cooking isn't really that bad." Lexie joined the conversation to defend her sister. The four of them all looked at her with fear in their eyes. "Come on! You guys are exaggerating."

"I wonder if you have ever tried FOOD before or you just simply don't have taste buds." Cristina asked curiously. Lexie rolled her eyes and refused to answer this question.

"Where is Sofia?" Mark changed the subject by asking about his daughter, "Where are the kids?"

"They are upstairs. In the nursery." Jackson answered and looked at his watch. "It's almost time for dinner. Let me go grab the kids."

"I will come with you. Kayla should be hungry by now." Cristina gets up and said. They went upstairs, washed the kids' hands and lead them downstairs.

"Auntie Cristina, can I bring anatomy Jane with me?" Zola asked, holding her favourite doll in her arms.

"Yes, of course." Cristina handed the doll to Zola before she grab her own daughter off the floor.

* * *

"Dinner's ready!" Meredith screamed and a roomful of hungry surgeons quickly sat down on their seats, salivating as they saw the delicious looking turkey in the middle of the table.

"Where's Kayla?" Burke asked as he couldn't saw his daughter with his wife.

"Oh, I just fed her, so I let her crawl around a bit in the living room."

"No one's watching her!"

"I know. Chill out, Zola and Bailey used to do that for years. Nothing happened to them." Cristina stuffed a piece of turkey into Burke's mouth, trying to calm him down.

"How is that supposed to be the same? It's not her home!"

"Um, actually, it kind of is. I think she spend way more time in Ellis's bed than in her own."

"Whatever. I am gonna get her here." He stood up and walked towards the living room, Kayla was sitting on the floor with the anatomy Jane doll in her hands. He picked her up and returned to the dinner table.

"Where did you get the doll princess?" Cristina frowned when she saw the doll in Kayla's hands. "Zola, did you leave the doll to Kayla?"

"No!" Zola looked at her aunt and exclaimed, "I leave the doll on the sofa."

"Sofa? Kayla was nowhere near the sofa when I leave her. How did she get it?"

"She walked to the sofa of course." Sofia blinked and answered innocently.

"Right! Kayla is about 11 months old already. It's a bit early but not uncommon for babies her age started to walk." Arizona smiled and added her professional opinion.

"Well, we can test it out." Meredith stood up and pulled the doll away from Kayla's hands. She put it on the sofa and said, "Cristina, bring her over."

Cristina put the baby down right where she left her the first time. Everyone held their breath for the moment…

And there it is.

Kayla struggled a bit to stand up, but as soon as she stood up, she toddled toward the sofa and dragged the doll off the sofa.

"Oh my god! She knows how to walk!" Cristina almost screamed out of excitement. She held her daughter in her arms and kissed her head.

"Damn it. We missed another first-time!" Burke said as he searched for his phone in his pocket. Derek patted on his shoulder and assured him,

"Don't worry. You will miss more first-time as she grows up."

Burke stared at his friend and replied sarcastically, "Very soothing. Thanks Shepherd."

"Ah-hm." Richard cleared his throat and gathered everyone's attention, "I am starving, really. How about we stop appreciating the amazing joy of life for a moment? And continue AFTER we finished the food?"

Cristina and Meredith looked at each other and hurried back to their seats. Spiritually, Richard Webber will always be Chief Webber.

"Alright everyone, happy Thanksgiving." Bailey grinned and announced.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hey guys! So at first I planned to make this a 20 chapter story, but now I decided this chapter would be the last. I spent a lot of time to type each new chapter, but I ended up deleting every single word I wrote, and I realized that I was in a writer's block. I figured that it might be the best to end the story before it turns into a boring drabble :( Thanks for all the love given to **DESTINED** and **EXPECTING THE UNEXPECTED,** and special thanks to Patsy, Olya-la, 1 and suki! Your kind reviews made my day!

PS: I am posting a new story called **LOVE IS IN THE AIR** , make sure to check it out if you haven't!

* * *

Chapter 15

 **Kayla Elizabeth Burke: 15 years old**

 **2033 Seattle Hillside Middle School, Seattle**

"Ellis! Do you know how long I have been waiting for you?" Hearing the familiar footsteps, Kayla turned around and yelled to her best friend since birth, Ellis Shepherd, annoyed.

"I know! I am really sorry. But you know how many people are waiting for Mrs. Balski to answer their questions! I have to queue!" Ellis pulled out a bottle of water and gulped half a bottle down her throat.

"Ugh. I don't get it. Why don't you wait till we got to the hospital and ask your mom? Or my mama." Kayla whined and walked towards the ferryboat pier with her arm in Ellis's.

"I am not as smart as you are. I don't want my mom to have any false hope that I am gonna become a surgeon." Ellis sighed, "Zola already got accepted into pre-med at Stanford, and Bailey is ALWAYS the top student. He is probably going to med school as well. People assumed I am going to be a surgeon as well, while I still can't understand how the heart works. My mom is gonna be so disappointed at me. I don't want to disappoint her and dad."

"Well lucky for you, my mama and daddy are heart surgeons. They can give you free tutorials. Or I can too." Kayla smiled and pulled out a lollipop from her pocket, "Eat this and forget all those surgical royalty crap."

"Thanks." Ellis pulled a weak smile and stuffed the candy into her mouth.

"Oh shoot. We are gonna miss the ferryboat. How about we take a cab to the hospital?" Kayla waved for a cab to stop in front of them after getting a nod from Ellis.

"Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital please. We are in a hurry." Ellis told the driver and wiped her phone out from her pocket. "Oh crap. My mom texted me and is telling me to get to the hospital ASAP."

"Tell her we are in a cab and is on our way… Ouch!" Before Kayla can finish her sentence, the cab stopped sharply and she hit her head on the back of the front seat. She closed her eyes and moaned in pain.

"Kayla! You alright? Oh God! You are bleeding! There's a cut on your forehead!" Ellis bent forward and checked her face. The cut was luckily just a superficial one, but there's still blood oozing out. Ellis flipped through her bag and found a piece of tissue paper for Kayla to cover her wound.

"What's the problem?" Ellis bent forward and asked the driver.

"There's an accident in front of us. We are stuck. I am calling the police and we have to wait for them to come."

Ellis peeked out through the window, and she saw a little boy trying to crawl out from the car, but failed to do so because of exhaustion.

"I need to get him out from that fuel tank." Ellis mumbles, she pushed the door of the cab open and quickly ran to the boy's side.

"El! Damn it." Kayla cursed and followed her friend. "Ellie! What are you doing! It's dangerous!"

"Shut up and come give me a hand. I need you to help me move him away from the car." Ellis looked at her friend and screamed, "Kayla! This car can explode at any minute. We have to move fast!"

"Okay fine. On three. One, two… Three!" As she counted to three, the two girls dragged the boy out and carried him to where their cab stopped.

"Hi. My name is Ellis, and she is Kayla. We called the police, they are coming. What's your name? Are you hurt?" Ellis crouched in front of the boy and asked. He shook his head and answer while sobbing.

"My name is Evan. I am not hurt."

"Oh, that's good. Don't be scared, we are gonna sit with you okay?" Ellis smiled and tried to comfort him. She knows that she is missing something, but she couldn't tell what is that she is missing…

"Evan." Kayla frowned and asked, "Who is in the car with you?"

 _'Oh right!'_ Ellis thought. _'Damn, his parents are probably still stuck in that car.'_

"My mom and my dad. They are still in the car." Evan finally busted into tears, he grabbed Ellis's sleeve tightly and said, "Please, please help them."

Ellis stroked his back and ran towards the car with Kayla. "Are they alright?"

"The man's leg is injured, probably a fracture, but he is still conscious, I think we can get him out of the car." Kayla answered wisely. Ellis looked at her best friend appreciatively and replied, "Wow. You sounded like Aunt April, I can almost see wisdom dripping out from your words."

"Shut up." Kayla rolled her eyes with a smile on her lips. "Okay, let's do it. Sir, we are getting you out now. One, two, three!"

The two girls took a deep breath and dragged the man out from the car. Blood is running down his leg, and the leg of his trousers has already stained with blood. Apparently, there is a big wound under the fabric.

"Sir, your son is safe now. We are taking you there to sit with him." Ellis explained gently. The man shook his head vigorously and yelled, "No! No! My wife! She is still inside the car! Please. I have to save her."

"Sir! Your leg is injured! You have to lie on the floor and don't move if you want to keep your leg." Kayla answered. She thought for a second and said in a softer tone, "How about we go check on your wife and get her out of there for you?"

"Thank you, thank you so much."

The mother was in the back of the car. Her limbs are not injured, but she couldn't crawl out from the car because she is too weak. The two girls asked the cab driver to help, and they finally pulled the woman out from the car after a few try.

"Her breathing is very shallow, and her pulse is thready. I don't think she can wait until the ambulance arrives." Ellis whispered into Kayla's ear after she checked the woman. They are not surgeons, but after spending 15 years in a trauma center, they already have the ability to tell whether a patient is going to live.

Kayla bit her nails and try to think of a way to save this woman. She couldn't bear to see a woman dying in front of them. She has to do something.

 _'When we were still interns, a ferry boat crashed once. Aunt Meredith, Uncle Alex, and your dead Aunt Izzie and Uncle George went to the field to save the passengers.'_ One of her old bedtime stories suddenly came up in her mind, she can still recall her mother's voice telling the story. And how pissed her father was when he found out her mother has been telling her "bloody" stories before she goes to bed.

 _'At that time, a man had a brain injury and have to wait for the rescue team to come. Knowing that he will need some blur holes on his skull, your Aunt Izzie called Chief Webber -well, your Uncle Richard was still the chief at that time- for help. He teaches her how to drill holes in a skull on the phone! She used the drill from a random…'_

Right! She can call her parents! They are cardiothoracic surgeons! They must know what to do to save this woman.

"Evan, can you get my phone? It's in the cab, with a pink phone case… Yes, that one. Thank you." Kayla got her phone and quickly Facetime her mom.

"Hey sweetie. Where are you? You are late!" Cristina's face popped up in the screen almost immediately. She looks really pissed off because her daughter is so late for the celebration party for Richard's second Harper Avery award.

"I know, sorry mom. Um, Ellie and I got into a car accident."

"You what?" The worried face of Burke appears next to Cristina's. "Did you hurt yourself? Did you call an ambulance?"

"We are fine. Really. We are not hurt or anything." Kayla squeezed a smile and got Ellis to wave to the worry parents to show them they are fine. "Listen, um, we helped a woman out from her wrecked car, but her breathing is shallow and her pulse is barely there. We don't think she can wait till the ambulance come. What can I do?"

"Oh, uh, show us how injured she is." Kayla nodded and moved her phone. Cristina gasped when she saw the woman.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" She can hear her mother whisper to her father. Burke thought for a moment and nodded. Cristina sighed and said,

"Honey… I am sorry. I know you wanted to save this woman, but you have to crack her chest in order to save her. You have to let her go."

"You can walk us through how to crack her chest!" Ellis suggested, "It's like… cooking. You tell us what to do on the phone, and we do exactly what you say!"

"No!" Cristina and Burke screamed at the same time, "You are only 15, and the two of you have no medical education at all. You don't even know where her heart is!"

"Mom, dad. We grow up in a hospital. Trust me, we know more than your interns." Kayla looked at her parents with pleading eyes, "Please, she is circling the drain. She is gonna die even if we do nothing."

The two surgeons looked at each other thoughtfully. Suddenly, Burke frowned and said, "Cristina! You can't give in! It is reckless and dangerous. We can't let our daughter become a murderer!"

"She is right. That woman is gonna die anyway. Might as well let them try."

"What happened to first do no harm?"

"Guys! I am sorry! But I can't feel her pulse anymore!" Ellis interrupted.

"Um, is there a breath sound?"

"No." Ellis placed her ear on the woman chest and answered.

"Damn it!" Burke mumbled and exchanged a glance with his wife. He sighed and turned to face the girls, "Okay, we don't have any other choice if we wanted to keep this woman alive. Girls, can you find a knife? Not necessary a big one, but it needs to be sharp."

"I got a craft knife in my bag." Kayla said with a bit of uncertain in her voice.

"That's will do. Oh and try to find some disinfectant too." Ellis nodded and quickly went back to the cab.

"Erm, all we got are these small alcohol swabs. And the cab driver gave us half a bottle of Vodka." Ellis returned with a bunch of stuff in her hands and added, "I thought Vodka could be used as alcohol." She showed it to the surgeons and they nodded.

"That's enough. And good thinking on the vodka." Cristina said with a smile. "Okay, the next part is the tough part. You need to cut into the woman's chest, stick your hand inside and massage her heart. It's gonna feel super gross and you can't stop until you got her into the hospital."

"First you want to clean the knife with the alcohol swabs. And pour the Vodka onto the woman's chest." Burke said calmly and hold Cristina's hand tightly. Nobody knows what will happen, but just like what Cristina said before, these two girls are the best shot.

"Okay, done. What's next?"

"Now, locate the collar bone. It's near her neck, the horizontal bone at the very top of the chest…"

"Mama! I know what a collar bone is." Kayla hissed to the phone, and Ellis couldn't help but giggled a bit. It definitely helps her to loosen up her mind.

"Walk your fingers down her chest, following the ribs. You should be able to feel it, stop when you hit the fifth one."

"Got it."

"Move your finger up a bit, and stop between the fourth and the fifth rib. Okay, right, now take the knife and make an incision about 4 to 5 inches long by the side of her left chest."

Kayla stared at the knife held by Ellis. All her courage seems to be disappeared, she is scared, really scared. What if she cut something she shouldn't have? What if she killed this woman? How can she look herself in the mirror again?

"El… Can you do it?" She looked at Ellis and asked helplessly.

"You are already there! The clock is ticking, we have to do it right now if we want to save her. I can't replace you." Ellis shook her head and replied. She stared right into Kayla's eyes and added, "You are the daughter of two badass cardio surgeon. It's in your blood! You will do it and save her life."

Kayla nodded at her friend and grabbed the knife from Ellis's hand. Taking a deep breath, she located the knife right at where it should go and is ready to cut. "Okay, here I go…"

"Dig into the skin with a bit of force, human have a tough shell. But remember don't go too deep at the first cut. Be careful and don't hit the lungs."

"How can I make sure I didn't cut into the lung?"

"You just have to be sure." She can see her parents giving her the encouraging smile on the screen.

Kayla took another deep breath and make the cut. She tried to picture how her parents would do and tried to mimic their action. As soon as the cut was made, blood came flooding out from the incision.

"I see… blood! So much blood! Did I hit her lungs?"

"It's alright, she was in a trauma and this bleeding is normal. Just stick your hand into the chest and feel. Tell us what you feel." Cristina said anxiously. She exhaled in relief and held Burke's hand even tighter. Her daughter is saving a life. Like what she did when she was nine on her father. The only difference is, her daughter is taking instructions from two world-renowned cardiothoracic surgeons, and that's why this woman is gonna live.

"Um, I am touching a slippery thing now… I think it's the lung because it is quite big… I am traveling upward and… Oh my god, I think I'm touching the heart!"

"Okay, touch the heart and try to feel, is there anything different than the heart you saw in textbooks?"

"I… I think… I think I can feel a hole. Yes, definitely a hole. About the size of my pinky."

"Good! Plug the hole with your pinky and start massaging. Give the heart a good hard squeeze every second, and do not stop until the ambulance come." Kayla nodded and begin squeezing. Shortly after she finished with her emergency thoracotomy, she can hear the siren of an ambulance coming from not far away.

Ellis stood up and waved to stop the ambulance. The paramedics helped the girls to move the woman onto a gurney and load her onto the ambulance.

"Daddy, mama, I gotta go." Kayla waved to her parents with her spared hand.

"We will be waiting for you at the hospital."

* * *

"Karen Naylor, 40. Abdominal injuries and a blunt trauma to the chest. Heartbeat stopped for 5 minutes in the field and resumed after an emergency thoracotomy." The paramedic yelled as he unloaded the gurney.

Waiting at the ambulance bay, Cristina and Burke rushed to the patient and see whether they can release Kayla from the patient.

"Oh… sweetie, I am afraid you need to come with us into the OR." Cristina said after checking the chest injury, the woman's body is barely hanging because of Kayla's cardiac compressions, which means her daughter needed to keep on massaging the heart until they can hook the woman onto a bypass.

"I'm alright, mama. Just do what you needed to do."

"Kayla, don't stop until I tell you to, understand?" Burke whispered to his daughter as he lay another sterile towel on Kayla's body. He landed a gentle kiss on her forehead after he saw she nodded.

"10 blade. And get ready with the bypass." The surgery started silently. Kayla watched her parents work quietly while squeezing the heart.

She watched similar surgeries for a thousand times already, but she never felt what she is feeling now. She started to understand her mother about how magical it feels to stand in an OR. Seeing the heart pinking up as blood flows into the muscles, and the systematic beat of the organ is definitely the most mesmerizing thing she has ever seen in her life.

She always thinks that she is going to become a surgeon like her parents because everyone says so. People automatically assume that she will follow her parents' footsteps, gradually she started to feel like she has an obligation to be a surgeon too. But today, when she cut open the woman's chest, the first time in her life, she knows. She knows she is going to be a wonderful cardio surgeon because she wanted to.

As the heart being connected to the bypass machine, it's time for Kayla to leave the OR. But she was so mesmerized by the surgery and couldn't hear a word her mother says.

"Kayla Elizabeth Burke!"

"Huh? What?"

"We hooked her onto a bypass already. You need to go now honey."

"But I… Can I sit in the gallery and watch you finish?"

"Of course. Go clean your hands."

Kayla nodded and step out from the OR. Burke smiled at Cristina and said,

"Well, guess we are going to have one more cardio surgeon in the family."

"Of course. She is my daughter." Cristina replied with a proud smile covered by her mask.

 **THE END**


End file.
